Pure Love
by Strawberrylicious
Summary: Shizuma, who's a player, can't seem to fall in love. She thinks so highly of herself and cares for no one. She dated so many girls and says they're all the same. But when she meets a new transfer student, her theory is about to be proven wrong! R&R!
1. Summary & Prologue

**Heey, is back with a new story ~! I was writing Chapter 6 of Forever Love and Then I had a sudden out burst of a new Idea came to me. Tell me what you think. Btw, Chapter 6 of Forever Love is going to come out soon, so stay tuned. (:**

* * *

Summary

At St. Miator, Shizuma Hanozono, was in her 6th year. But in all those years, she has never found anyone who she could keep interest for more then a week. You could call her a Casanova girl, she had dated all the girls in the school, yet they were all dumped by the end of the week. But…What happens when Miyuki tells her that a new transfer student is coming?

Prologue 

"Ugh…When is this class going to end?" Shizuma was sitting at her last class for the day, she was looking out the window…thinking, but about what?

_'Does love really exist? Or I'm just fooling myself?'_ The bell rang and the class was dismissed. Shizuma and Miyuki were walking down the hallways.

"Etoile-sama!"

"Hi Etoile-sama!" Shizuma nodded.

"Oh my god, It's Etoile-sama."

"She's so beautiful and elegant." Shizuma ignored all of it. She heard the same thing everyday. She was always praised and treated like a god.

_'Why can't they just treat me normal?'_ But of course, being born into such an important family, she was use to this kind of treatment. A first year girl came walking up to Shizuma. She looked at her timidly.

"T-this is for you, Etoile-sama!" The girl presented a small gift wrapped neatly. Shizuma gracefully accepted the gift. Shizuma looked at the girl were intensely. The first year blushed very deeply.

Shizuma smirked and kissed the girls forehead,

"thank you very much."

"No problem!" The first year was indeed very happy. Shizuma put on her player smile and left.

Shizuma looked at the gift and tossed to Miyuki who was beside her.

"Why are you giving me this?" Miyuki asked. Shizuma closed her eyes,

"because, it doesn't mean anything to me, so I don't really need it." Miyuki looked at her.

"Well I don't either. I'll just put it in the Shizuma gift box." Shizuma just shrugged.

_'Will I find someone who means something to me?'_ Shizuma wondered as she looked at the ceiling.


	2. New Student !

**Heey, it's my last day before school D: So I thought that I should fit in the first chapter of Pure Love. Thank you for those who reviewed, I love yous. LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry panic or the Characters in her. D:**

* * *

It was early in the morning when Shizuma had walked to class. As usual the girl at Miator respectfully bowed and melted before her. "Eeek, Etoile-sama is so perfect."

Shizuma politely nodded her head to acknowledge them. 'You think I would get use to this girls after awhile, they only see me as a beautiful girl, who owns a big company and has the title to the school.' Shizuma had everything she wanted here, she had all the girls mesmerized before her, and she would use at least 3 different girls to satisfy her pleasure for a one day. She thought that it was funny how all the girls would melt when she made the slightest movement on her. Though she wasn't satisfied completely with what she had.

"Shizuma!" Shizuma heard her name and the angry voice would only be…Miyuki. 'Great…I'll have to put up with ANOTHER lecture from her for skipping that lunch meeting yesterday….' Shizuma tried to walk away fast before Miyuki could notice her. "Shizuma, stop walking away, I can see you, you know." Shizuma stopped and turned to see her best friends.

'At least I tried to escape.'

"What's the matter Miyuki? You seem upset, is there something wrong?" Shizuma asked innocently.

"Damn right there is Shizuma. You keep neglecting your jobs as Etoile. I can't cover you forever."

Shizuma turned the other way and ignored the lecture.

"Shizuma…since I caught you today, you might as well do your job for today."

Shizuma turned her head and asked "I only have one job today?"

Miyuki nodded and said, "There's a new transfer student coming~!" Miyuki all of a sudden turned really happy. Shizuma though didn't really notice that, 'another girl huh? I wonder what she'll be like.'

Miyuki and Shizuma were on there way to see the transfer student.

"Listen Shizuma, Be nice to this girl, I don't want you flirting with her and scaring her away."

Shizuma nodded and thought about the transfer student. "Sister Hamazaka told them to be very nice to this girl. She said that there was a special reason she was here, and was to be treated with respect.'

'What could be so different about her? She must own a real big company and is extremely rich, but then again all the girls here are like that, but everyone is treated equally.'

They arrived at the entrance of the school. There was a black car that just arrived.

As the car door opened, Shizuma found herself starring at a cute girl with a cute smile, who was wearing a public school uniform and carrying a side bag with a piggy keychain. She wore a messy ponytail on her head.

'She's cute, REALLY cute. I bet I can get her to fall for me in a matter of days.'

The girl walked out the car and waved the driver good-bye and walked toward Miyuki and Shizuma.

"Aoi Nagisa, Welcome to Miator, I am the student council president, Rokujo Miyuki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

It looked like Nagisa was going to crack open laughing but instead she bowed and smiled. "The pleasure is all mine Miyuki-chan"

Shizuma noticed how cute Nagisa's voice was, and she also noticed how Nagisa used Miyuki's name so affectionately.

'Do they know each other?'

Miyuki couldn't take it anymore and she burst out laughing.

"It's nice to see you again Nagisa-chan."

Shizuma who was all confuzzled in this situation, tried to remain her elegant pose.

"Hai-Hai! It's nice to see you again to Miyuki-chan!"

Nagisa turned her head to see Shizuma there smiling politely. Miyuki turned toward Shizuma and said,

"This is Hanozono Shizuma, the Etoile I told you about, remember?'

Nagisa seemed to be thinking really hard about it. She burst out saying,

"Oh right! I remember, the one that represents the whole strawberry dorms right? It's nice to meet you, Shizuma-sama!" Nagisa smiled at Shizuma.  
Shizuma couldn't make out the girl. She was so affectionate. 'She used the name so happily, it feels like I'm someone else other than Etoile.'

"The pleasure is all mine Nagisa-chan, you don't mind me calling you that right?"

Nagisa nodded her head no.

"Nope, we're friends right?"

Shizuma nodded. 'Friends huh? Not for long Aoi Nagisa."

Miyuki didn't want Shizuma to flirt with Nagisa, fearing that the atmosphere could turn very awkward.

"Nagisa, why don't we show you to your room?"

Nagisa nodded.

Miyuki, Shizuma and Nagisa were walking down the hallway to Nagisa's new room.

'I want to ask her, how she knows Miyuki, but how do I ask?'  
"So Nagisa how-" Shizuma turned to see no one was there. Instead she saw a Miyuki laughing uncontrollably. She looked at the ground and she saw Nagisa on her butt with her legs to the side and rubbing her heart. "Owww! That hurts."

Miyuki was laughing so hard it seemed that she was crying,

"Nagisa, you sure haven't changed one bit, you still fall over nothing!"

Nagisa looked at Miyuki and pouted ever so adorably,

"Aww, I haven't even been her for half an hour and Miyuki is already teasing me."

Miyuki wiped her eye and bent down to Nagisa and said, "I can't help it, you're so clumsy, it's very cute."

"Mou…stop teasing me Miyuki!" Miyuki just laughed.

'Is this my best friend? Laughing and smiling, like there's no care in the world?'

Shizuma was amazed that her best friend could be like that.

Nagisa got up and brushed herself off.

'Now's my chance to ask her.'

"So Nagisa…how do you know Miyuki here?" Nagisa looked and Shizuma,

"Well…When we were 3, my family moved and I was new to the neighborhood, I went to this park to play and I uh…tripped and landed on my face. Miyuki saw what happened and she came over and helped me up. Ever since, she's been my best friend. Then, my parents decided to move again because of my dad's job, and I haven't seen Miyuki in a while, but we still kept in touch, and now I'm here again!" Nagisa smiled.

Shizuma nodded, but she wasn't so sure of that was the real reason she was here, sister Hamazaka said there was a special reason she was here.

'I don't think she's here because she wanted to see Miyuki.'

Shizuma turned to Miyuki to see if that was the real answer but, Miyuki just turned her head away.

"Anyway, here is your room Nagisa." Miyuki who felt the tension, decided to break it.

"Thanks Miyuki."

"Nagisa, you're roommate, Suzumi Tamao will assist you for now, come down for dinner at 6pm okay?" Miyuki informed her.

"Yeah, bye Miyuki…" Nagisa looked like she was going to cry.

Miyuki knew why Nagisa had transferred here. It was because her mom died and on he mom's will, she always wanted Nagisa to attend to this school, and here she was, attending this school. Miyuki knew how much it hurt Nagisa to lose her mom because; her mom was the closest to Nagisa.

Miyuki walked to over to Nagisa and hugged her. Ever so quietly Miyuki whispered in Nagisa's ear, "Its okay, I'm here." Nagisa hugged Miyuki back and nodded. Shizuma felt a pain of jealously run through her.

'Why do I care so much about who she hugs? She's probably just another cute girl.' Shizuma couldn't hold down the jealously though.

"Miyuki…we have to go."

Miyuki stopped hugging Nagisa and walked toward Shizuma.  
Nagisa turned the other way so no one would see her cry.

"Good-bye Shizuma-sama! I'll see you tonight." Nagisa turned around and smiled as best as she could, but no matter how hard she tried, Shizuma saw through it.

'Nagisa…why do I feel sad when you feel sad? Why am I happy when I see you smile? Could you mean something more to me then just a cute prey?" Miyuki tapped Shizuma to tell her that they need to go.

When they left, Nagisa broke down crying. Until someone came through the door…it was her roommate. Nagisa got up and wiped her eyes and tried to stop crying.

"Haha, silly me, I'm Aoi Nagisa, I'll be with you for the rest of the year, please to meet you." Nagisa said as she sniffled.

Suzumi Tamao, heard about the girl she would be living with, she was delighted about it, but the feeling she felt was sad, for her.

Even though Tamao had just met Nagisa, Tamao came over to hug her and comfort her.

* * *

When six o'clock came, Nagisa got her new uniform and dressed in it, she was stunning in it. Tamao and Nagisa were on their way to the diner hall.

Shizuma, who was already waiting for Nagisa to come, was thinking.

'I'll make my move to her here, she'll be captivated by me, and it'll prove that she's just like the other girls.'

At that very moment, the doors opened and Nagisa and Tamao walked through the door. Everyone stared at them. Nagisa took a seat next to Tamao and was introduced to everyone; she met Chiyo, Tsubomi, Yaya, Kizuna and Remon, Nagisa already knew Hikari for she was in her secret lessons. She wasn't a agent or anything, she could be one if she wanted to be, but she took secret lessons that taught her how to fight, how to do things a spy could do, Nagisa was a master at all those things, She has unbelievable skills that no one could obtain. Hikari and Nagisa acted like they didn't know each other, so no questions would be asked.

From far away, Shizuma could see Nagisa, she was eager to talk to Nagisa. Shizuma stood up and everyone quiet down, Shizuma then said grace and everyone started eating. Shizuma made her way down toward Nagisa. Shizuma approached them and smiled. The table got quiet.

Nagisa turned to face Shizuma and was in quiet a shock. "Shizuma-sama!" Everyone was shocked how Nagisa used Shizuma's name so affectionately. 'they muse be close' everyone thought.

Shizuma just kept smiling and starring at Nagisa intensely. To her surprise Nagisa didn't really react to it, she simply blushed and that was it. Shizuma decided she might have to go further.  
"maybe I take a seat?" Shizuma asked.

"Of course, please do." Nagisa replied. Miyuki was also there. She took a seat next to Tamao.

The food arrived and the waiter was…Minamoto Chikaru. Chikaru went up to Nagisa and introduced herself.

"Nagisa-chan, you're really cute, why don't you transfer to Lulim? You'd be very popular." Shizuma, who didn't want that to happen, wrapped her arms around Nagisa and said,

"She needs to stay here, where I am though."

All the girls stared at them, jealously. Only Nagisa was oblivious to the fact that Shizuma was trying to flirt with her. Nagisa just laughed and agreed. "I need to be where my friends are." Shizuma who was in shock that Nagisa had no reaction to her tactics and let go of Nagisa. Usually the girls would scream by now.

'I'll have to try harder.'

When desserts came, Nagisa was eating her ice cream happily, so happily that she didn't notice she had ice cream on her cheek.

Shizuma smiled, 'her cheeks are so blush pink, so cute!'

"Nagisa-chan, you have ice cream on your cheek."

"Eh? I do? Where?"

"Right…" Shizuma leaned close to Nagisa and licked the ice cream right off of her. "Here." Nagisa blushed and smiled. "Thanks, I didn't notice." Shizuma, who was in major shock now, couldn't believe it. Her Seductive tactics had no effect on Nagisa what so ever. Her fan girls would've fainted by now. Miyuki was trying to hold in her laughter while everyone just blushed and was left confused.

'What the…she could be different after all.' Was all Shizuma could think of.


	3. unexpected Events?

**Heey, I'm back with Chapter 2? LOL Thank you for those Who REVIEWED :3**

**Well, ONWARDS~! Don't forget to review, or I'll be so sad D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own strawberry Panic D: wished I did though Hehe.**

* * *

Morning came after the 'interesting' dinner. Nagisa was awake and full of energy. "Ahh~! Today is going to be good!"

Nagisa didn't know why herself she was so happy. It felt like she was eager to see someone.

"Hurry up Tamao-chan! We're going to be late!"

"Hai-Hai, I'm coming."

Nagisa couldn't wait any longer; she was really going to be late.

Nagisa went first, she was dashing down the hallways, and of course Tamao was right behind her. They were running at full speed, Nagisa dashed down the stairs, she looked in front of her and saw Shizuma. 'CRAP, NAGISAA STOP YOURSELF BEFORE YOU RUN INTO HER!!!'

Shizuma was looking in Nagisa's direction and saw her dashing toward herself. She was surprised, Nagisa knocked Shizuma right over. Somehow they rolled for a bit and Shizuma ended on top of Nagisa. Nagisa closed her eyes and rubbed her head.

"Ouch, that hurt! Are you okay Shizuma-sama?"

Shizuma found herself very amused at the situation they were in right now.

"Mhmm, I'm definitely okay. I was thinking about seeing you at breakfast time, but this is good too." Shizuma giggled. Everything felt so right between them.

"So, do you want to get up before people see us?

"They can see, I don't mind. You look super cute today, N-a-g-i-s-a-chan."

Shizuma bent lower and lower, Shizuma blew on Nagisa's neck. Nagisa chilled, she blushed deeply. She felt very comfortable yet shy.

'Why do I feel this way? Shizuma is just my friend, but I kind of feel like this is right….WHAT I'M I THINKING?! SHIZUMA-SAMA WILL THINK I'M WEIRD.'

Nagisa fidget in the position they were in.

"Nagisa-chan! You run so fast!" Tamao had caught up with Nagisa and only to see that Nagisa was on the ground with Shizuma on top of her.

Shizuma decided that they would have to get up, when they did; they finally noticed the stares from the other student…cold stares.

"Uhm…I think it's breakfast time, let's go everyone." Nagisa said.

When they went in, most of the students were already there; Shizuma stopped Nagisa and said,

"Nagisa-chan, why don't you sit with me today?"

Nagisa looked at Tamao to see if it was okay, Tamao nodded and said she would see her later and left.

Nagisa nodded to Shizuma's question.

"Okay, so where do you sit?" Nagisa asked.

Shizuma grinned and took hold of Nagisa's hand and said,

"I'll walk you there."

Nagisa nodded and followed Shizuma; she stared at how they were holding hands. Shizuma and Nagisa both felt the tingly feeling run up them, they both thought,

'Her hand is so soft, I don't want to let go…'

As soon as they arrived to where Shizuma sat, Shizuma pushed the chair open for Nagisa, gesturing for her to sit down.

"Thank you very much!"

Shizuma nodded and took a seat herself.

'I'll get her today. I'll use every move I have to have her want me.' Shizuma thought. She wasn't so sure why she wanted Nagisa to like her so bad. Nagisa was like a whole new species that Shizuma didn't know how to deal with. All she knew was that, she wanted Nagisa all to herself.

The bell rung, telling Shizuma that she needed to say grace, before everyone could eat. Shizuma stood up and everyone put their hands together and listened to Shizuma. Nagisa, who was doing the same thing as everyone else, opened one eye starring at Shizuma.

'She's so beautiful…I wonder why she wants to be with me as friends?'

When Shizuma was done, everyone began to eat.

Shizuma asked if Nagisa wanted dessert after. Of course Nagisa said yes, there was no way that she would ever say no to desserts. Shizuma asked the waiters to bring out one strawberry cake out for Nagisa.

"Do you like sweets, Nagisa?" Shizuma asked flirtatiously.

"Yeah! I think they taste really good, they make people happier when they eat it." Nagisa smiled as she blushed.

Shizuma who was listening but starring at Nagisa's lip the whole time, nodded.

'I bet her lips taste like sweets too, I want to know how they taste like.'

The waitress came out with Nagisa's strawberry cake. Nagisa smiled happily and thanked the waitress. Nagisa took her fork and started to eat the cake happily.

"Mmm! This is good; would you like to try some, Shizuma-sama?"

Shizuma looked surprised at Nagisa, but she nodded.

Nagisa took a piece of the cake with her fork and put it in front of Shizuma.

"Ahh."

Shizuma ate the cake, it tasted really good, but it tasted even better because Nagisa was the one feeding her,

"Mmm, you're right, it does taste good "

Shizuma gazed into Nagisa's eyes. They were interrupted by a 5th year student.

"Etoile-sama, how are you this morning?"

Shizuma looked to the girl who disturbed her and Nagisa. It was none other then….Hanako Miyumi. This girl was clearly obsessed with Shizuma.

"Oh hi Miyumi-san, I'm doing fine, thank you."

Nagisa looked that the strange older girl before her, she didn't look that nice, in fact when Shizuma wasn't looking, Miyumi gave Nagisa a dirty look that said: _stay away from Etoile-sama, she's mine. _

Nagisa just looked away unhappily.

'Wow, she's not that nice, I'll just ignore her for now, I guess.'

Nagisa began to eat her cake again uncomfortably. Shizuma saw and began to wonder if Miyumi did something. Suddenly she had bright idea.

Shizuma got up and said to Miyumi;

"I'm really sorry, but Nagisa-chan and I are going to go for a walk now, so excuse us." Shizuma looked at Nagisa and grabbed her hand and walked out gracefully with her, leaving Miyumi in shock.

'You will pay for this Aoi Nagisa.' Little did Nagisa and Shizuma knew that she really did have something planned.

Shizuma, who was still holding onto Nagisa hand, was giggling at the fresh feeling she felt.

'You're really something Nagisa, making me feel such feelings.'

They ran and ran until they reached the lake.

Nagisa smiled so widely.

"Shizuma! This place is so gorgeous!"

Shizuma smiled how something so small could make her so happy.

"Yeah, it is right? This is my favorite place, it's really soothing."

Nagisa nodded and walked up toward the lake. She bent down and looked at her reflection. Shizuma looked at her; she didn't realize that she was walking toward her. Nagisa turned around to see that Shizuma was up close to her. Nagisa was shocked and stood up; she lost her balance and started to tumble into the lake. Shizuma noticed the situation and took hold of Nagisa's hand and used her other hand to wrap around Nagisa's back. She pulled Nagisa up and of course, Nagisa didn't end up in the water but, they twirled around, and lost their balance and landed in the grass with Shizuma on top of Nagisa. Shizuma was on her hands and knees, looking deeply at Nagisa's light red eyes.

'She's so beautiful…her attractive lips, blush pink cheeks, and long eye-lashes are so alluring…I like you Nagisa, but will I love you?'

Shizuma leaned down closer and closer toward Nagisa' face, concentrating on her eyes and lips.

Nagisa felt herself blushing deeper.

'Shizuma, how come it feels so right? But at the same time I'm wondering, is it okay? What if you toss me aside when you're done?'

Nagisa felt herself slowly close her eyes, waiting for Shizuma to kiss her.

Shizuma was inches away from Nagisa's lips.

-DIIIIIIING- The church bells rang, stopping Shizuma. Shizuma blinked. Nagisa opened her eyes and gasped. Shizuma got up and helped Nagisa up.

"Looks like class are starting. We should get going."

Nagisa nodded and they started walking.

Shizuma followed Nagisa and they walked side by side. Shizuma was about to hold Nagisa hand but she stopped, she felt nervous.

'Why am I nervous, it's not like I haven't held a girl's hand before.'

Shizuma moved her hand toward Nagisa's, but she was feeling nervous about it.

'What am I doing? Just hold her hand Shizuma! It's not that hard.'

Shizuma tried one last time, she moved her hand toward Nagisa's and took hold of it. Nagisa stopped and looked at their intertwined hands and then looked at Shizuma. Shizuma looked away and smiled how soft Nagisa's hand was. It sent tingly feelings to Shizuma's entire body.

They continued walking and holding hands until they reached the school.

Every one was starring at how they were holding hands, including Miyumi.

She wasn't happy about it.

'How is it that, I know Shizuma longer and I never got that kind of relationship with her, and then Nagisa comes out of no where and is already at this stage with her.'

'Well no matter, I have a plan little miss Aoi.'

Miyumi walked up to Nagisa and Shizuma and held out invitations.  
"Hi Nagisa-san and Etoile-sama, these are invitation to my grand-year party, I hope you can come. The Information is in the envelope."

Miyumi smiled as they accepted the invitation, she thanks them and left, grinning to herself.

Nagisa looked that invitation, questioning why she was invited.

Shizuma looked at Nagisa with affectionate eyes and asked,

"Will you be going? Let's go together shall we?" Shizuma smiled at the thought of her and Nagisa going as a couple.

Nagisa looked at Shizuma and said,

"Okay, let's go together then" and smiled.

Shizuma smiled, It was like she got a date from Nagisa, but she knew that they weren't but she can't pretend can't she?

'Alright then, I'll pick you up at 6 then, can't wait~" And with that Shizuma left Nagisa and proceeded to the school.

"I'm going to a party…with Shizuma-sama…Like a da—WHAT?!"

**

* * *

Uh-ohs D: What'll happen? REVIEW MENGS 3**


	4. A Wild Party! PartA

**Heey, I'm back with a new chapter, yeahzz, I know, it's late, but pfft, better late than never ehy?! xD Yeah, I know it's short, but I kinda rushed it xD. REVIEW~~~~~! 3**

"Ehh!! I got to hurry; Shizuma-sama is going to be here any second!" Nagisa was rushing to get ready; she was wearing a white, strapless, knee-length dress, with her hair tied up as usual. Nagisa was pretty good-looking. She didn't need make-up since she was a natural beauty, with her long eyelashes, her pink cheeks, and her lovely lips. There's no way you would need make-up. Nagisa was done, and she heard a knock on the door and practically ran to open it, but knowing the girl she…tripped over her shoes...

"EEKK!" Nagisa opened the door while she fell.

On the other side of the door was Shizuma, looking surprised and got ready to catch Nagisa is her arms. They both landed on the floor.

"Ouch! Are you okay Shizuma-sama? I'm sorry!" Nagisa said as she sat up rubbing her head. Shizuma sat up a bit too and looked at Nagisa and nodded.

"Yeah I'm okay. Are you? You're not hurt are you?" Nagisa nodded her head no. Shizuma looked down and slightly grinned at how they were sitting. Nagisa had landed right on top of Shizuma with her leg on each side of Shizuma's waist. Nagisa looked at where Shizuma was looking too and turned red. She bounced up and apologized.

"It's no problem~ How about we go now?" Shizuma asked. Nagisa nodded and started to walk off with Shizuma. Shizuma, who was watching Nagisa from the sides of her eyes, grinned. She walked close to Nagisa and held her hand. Nagisa looked at Shizuma and then their intertwined hands. Shizuma just smiled and gave her hand a soft squeeze. Nagisa didn't complain though, in fact she kind of liked it. They continued walking until they reached the parking lot. Shizuma leaded Nagisa into her car and got in herself.

"Hold on tight to the seat, or hold on tight to my hand."

Shizuma turned the shift to drive and sped off with a great amount of speed with one hand on the wheel. Nagisa gasped and close her eyes tight. Nagisa could feel her heart beat fast and she took hold of Shizuma's hand and squeezed it. Shizuma smiled and held her hand back. It was very strange for Shizuma. For an average girl, Shizuma either had to kiss or go further with the girl to feel satisfied, but with Nagisa…even just holding hands with her made her feel more than satisfied. They were coming to a turn at where the party was at. Shizuma took a sharp turn making Nagisa lean over on Shizuma. This was true fun for her and scary for Nagisa. They came to an immediate stop in front of a huge fancy restaurant. Shizuma got out of the car and opened the door for Nagisa. Nagisa was breathing like crazy.

"Y-you sure l-like to g-go FAST!" Nagisa stuttered.

Shizuma grinned.

"Of course, it's more exciting that way~" Shizuma said as she once more grabbed her hand and let her into the restaurant.

They place was HUGE! It was really fancy too. Nagisa opened her invitation and it said that the party was on floor 2.

"Shizuma, we have to use the elevator."

Shizuma nodded and led her to the elevator and pressed the button. The door opened and they walked inside. It was kind of right spaced. Shizuma and Nagisa were practically leaning on each other. Nagisa was feeling really nervous.

'I'm leaning so close to Shizuma, my heart is beating like crazy! Hurry and move elevator!' Nagisa thought.

'Mmm, I like this position, it's very comfortable. Move slow elevator!' Shizuma thought the exact opposite of Nagisa.

Suddenly the elevator stopped moving. The light went out and they were STUCK.

"SHIZUMA?! What happened?" Nagisa was shaking and Shizuma could feel it.

"I think the power went off, hold on let me check." Shizuma started to move, when suddenly Nagisa grabbed on her dress. She let go immediately.

"Oh, uhm, sorry…" she turned around, and walked to the corner and sat down and hugged her knee and put her head down. It wasn't completely dark; Shizuma could see her outer figure. She walked toward Nagisa and sat down next to her.

"Nagisa? Are you afraid of the dark?" Nagisa nodded.

"I know it's stupid, but I don't like the dark, being alone…"

"it's not stupid. The feeling of loneliness is really scary, but I promise you I won't leave you alone, ever."

Nagisa looked up.

"You won't? Ever? Do you promise? Even if you find someone you like?"

Shizuma giggled.

"I promise." S_ince the one I like is you, I won't leave you._

Shizuma snuggled close to Nagisa and put her arms around her.

_It's like the world disappears, when you're here. Nagisa…do you know how important you are to me now? You're my life now and I'll be here for you. You opened up my eyes…._

It was an unheard confession that Shizuma LIKES Nagisa, it wasn't love…yet, but it was close enough. The elevator light turned back on and the elevator started to move again_._

"That was very strange." Shizuma said.

"Yeah, it was…" Nagisa was looking at how Shizuma was holding her so close.

'She's holding me so close…my heart is beating so fast I can almost feel it jumping out of my chest.'

Shizuma got up and held Nagisa's hand.

"I think we are almost there, just wait."

Nagisa nodded. The elevator doors opened and a bright light from the party shined. As they walked through the crowd, Shizuma held on Nagisa's hand, not wanting her to get separated from her.

Miyumi saw Shizuma coming out of the crowd and smiled brightly, until she saw whose hand she was holding.

'Ugh, she's here too, and they're holding HANDS! So disgusting, but don't worry miss Nagisa, I have something planned for all of us anyways.'

Miyumi walked up to Shizuma and Nagisa and smiled.

"You guys made it! Please, enjoy yourself, there's a table right over there. Take a sit and eat, then the fun will start."

As soon as Nagisa and Shizuma left to there table, Miyumi went to find her friends.

"Is the plan set girls? The 2 girls nodded.

"Good, I can't stand seeing that girl with Shizuma, it's just not fair, I knew Shizuma since I was here, and I didn't even get to spend 10minutes with her, and suddenly this idiot comes along, and they already have a bigger relationship than mine! Ugh it's so disgusting."

The two girls nodded, Miyumi glanced over to where Shizuma and Nagisa were sitting, and they were laughing and smiling.

"UGH, so disgusting to look at. Girls let's start the plan."

They nodded. Miyumi went out to the stage and told the people to play the music more quietly. Everyone turned their attention to where Miyumi was standing.

"how is the party so far everyone?"

everyone applauded.

"are you ready to start the party officially?"

Everyone whistled and shouted. It was hectic already.

Shizuma looked at Nagisa; they were the only ones calm and clapping calmly.

"Nagisa, want to take a step outside for a while and have this calm down first?"

"Sure, it's getting a bit warm in here anyways."

They were making their way to the elevator. Miyumi was still on the stage talking.

"So everyone, this is a game called popular kiss. The rules are we are going to turn off the lights and you guys have to turn to the closest person to you and kiss them on the lips. When we turn on the lights we'll see who you have kissed and who ever kissed the most popular person here is the most beautiful girl! Is everyone good?"

Everyone shouted loudly. Miyumi glanced to the table she sent Shizuma and Nagisa too. There was a woman there with long sliver hair there, and she was alone.

'PERFECT! She's alone! Nagisa must've left to the washroom or something! Oh when she comes out, I'll show her not to mess with me.'

"Is everyone ready? Let's start!"

Suddenly the lights turned off and it was pitch black. Miyumi ran off to the silver haired woman and planted one on her.

On the other hand, Nagisa and Shizuma had made their way to the elevator and the doors opened for them, when suddenly the lights turned off. Nagisa was startled and she tripped over her shoes and was landing toward the ground, she yelped and that started Shizuma off, she turned around and she caught Nagisa in her arms, but they were unbalanced and they landed on the ground. Nagisa landed right on top of Shizuma and kissed her. It was like the world disappeared and timed stopped. It was a heart-melting kiss. Shizuma felt so in love with Nagisa at the moment. Shizuma wrapped her arms around Nagisa and held her tight.

Nagisa was lost in the moment too.

'My first kiss…is with Shizuma…is this okay?'

'Nagisa…although it's not my first kiss, it sure feels like this is my first kiss.'

Suddenly, the lights turned back on and everyone stopped kissing. Miyumi looked up to the person she kissed and she screamed.

"WHAT THE?! YOU AREN'T SHIZUMA!!"

it was another women who was younger than Miyumi. She had silver hair but it was much darker than Shizuma, Miyumi had mistaken her for Shizuma when the light was on the young girl's hair. Miyumi looked for Shizuma in the crowed and spotted her on the ground with Nagisa on top of her, and they were kissing still. Miyumi shrieked and her girls came and fanned her with their hands.

"This is unacceptable! UGH."

A woman came up to the stage and announced the winner.

"I hoped everyone had a good kiss because here are the winners! That couple over there on the ground in the elevator who are still kissing are the most beautiful couple!" everyone turned and started clapping.

Shizuma and Nagisa broke their kiss and looked at everyone. Nagisa turned red and Shizuma grinned. They got up and bowed and headed to their car.

"That was one party" Shizuma giggled.

"Y-yeah" was all Nagisa could say, she kept thinking about the kiss they shared.

It was quiet for the rest of the ride home. When Shizuma walked Nagisa to her dorm she decided to break the silence.

"Nagisa that was a lot of fun, and I really like you would you go out with me?" Shizuma said.

Nagisa was shocked. She didn't know what to do.

"I-I…"

"Nagisa!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"Because, I-I just can't!"

Nagisa opened her door and shut it. Shizuma was confused and hurt. Why did she say no?

**Soo…Whatcha think!? Was it okay? Review 333 Part B will be coming soon ;D**


	5. The Emotions Part B

**Heey, I'm back, with Part b, aren't chu excited? XD Hehe, don't forget to Review ;DD Yeah…I know I'm late, but PFFT. BTW please check my Profile for Strawberry Panic Updates for stories xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic ]: **

"I can't believe I said no to her! I'm an idiot, but it was for the best, I mean…why me? She has all these girls around her and they're prettier than me, even though all my friends tell me that I'm the cutest girl here, I don't think that I am. I can't date her for 2 reasons anyways. The first one is, she's a Casanova, I don't want my heart broken, but I'm attracted to her…and the other one was I didn't come here for love, I came here because I want to make my mom happy, this was her wish, and I'm going to fulfill it."  
Nagisa was in her room, after the "date" she had with Shizuma. Shizuma had finally got the guts to ask Nagisa to be hers but, Nagisa had said no.

She was trying to reason with herself that she made the right decision when she said no but, deep down in her heart, she knew she wanted to say yes.

"It doesn't matter; I'm not good enough for her anyways."

Meanwhile, Shizuma was walking back to her own room, brokenhearted.

'Nagisa…why? Can't you see that I really want you? How I really need you? Didn't you feel the sparks when we kissed? Nagisa, you're driving me crazy, I really need you to be with me, by my side, where I could endlessly hold you, kiss you, and touch you. Does this mean I'm in…love?'

Shizuma had entered her own room; she fell on her bed and drifted to sleep, knowing that she wouldn't give up….

The next day, Nagisa had gotten out of bed; her eyes were a bit dull, knowing that she wouldn't be seeing Shizuma, after that night, it would be too awkward.

As Nagisa stepped into the dining room, there were whispers everywhere; everyone was starring at her awkwardly. 'Did I do something?'

Nagisa hurried to her table and sat down. Whispers were still going on.

Hikari, Yaya, Amane, and Tamao were all sitting there starring at her.

"What? Why is everyone looking at me and whispering?" Nagisa was a bit annoyed now.

"Haven't you heard Nagisa-chan? Everyone has heard that Shizuma-sama has asked you out." Hikari whispered in her quiet voice.

Nagisa's eyes went WIDE. How could have anyone heard or known?

Miyumi herself has heard too, and girl, she was not happy at it.

"Girls, this is horrible, we need to teach miss Nagisa-san a lesson on where she stands." Miyumi said as she evilly smirked.

Meanwhile, Shizuma was walking down to the diner room, she was nervous yet anxious. Why? Because she knew that she was going to see Nagisa in there. The first girl to ever say no to Shizuma's invitations for a date. And now she was one foot away from the room, she slowly put her hand to slide the door open. As soon as she walked in, her eyes were set on Nagisa. She was sunk down into her seat and on the verge of crying, all the other girls around her where whispering and laughing at her. This didn't make Shizuma happy at all; in fact this made Shizuma angry. She walked up to the girls who were whispering and laughing she firmly glared at them with her ice cold eyes. This made the girls shut their mouth immediately. Nagisa noticed that I got quieter and looked up; first thing she saw was Shizuma, looking straight at her. Nagisa wanted to escape.

'She's looking straight at me…makes me want to melt…'

Shizuma, who was looking at her, felt her heart racing.

'She's looking back at me…this is strange…I don't usually get nervous when a girl looks at me. Goodness, what on earth is happening to me.'

Shizuma stopped starring at Nagisa when Miyuki walked past her in a hurry. Miyuki went straight to Nagisa.

"Nagisa…I heard what happened, are you okay? Let's go outside to talk about this." Miyuki whispered in a quiet voice. Miyuki grabbed Nagisa's hand because she looked like she was going to burst out crying at any moment now and walked her out. Tamao looked a bit hurt, no one knew, but secretly, she had big feelings for Miyuki. She could remember why she likes her so much as well.

Flash back to when Tamao was in first year XD 

"_Haha! Tamao-san is a loner, no one likes her. She's a nobody!"_

_A girl with curly long blonde hair was laughing and pulling on Tamao-chan's hair with a group of laughing girls behind her, back then, Tamao's hair was tied differently, She wore two cute pig tails that came a bit past her shoulders with red ribbons tied around it. Tamao was on the verge of crying; she already had tears pricking her eyes and ready to spill down._

"_-sniff sniff- Please leave me alone Miyumi-san. I have friends!" _

"_Oh really? Prove it! Haha, you don't have any friends, they're all imaginary! You're such a loser. Why don't you go back home to your mommy, no one wants you here!" Miyumi started to tug harder on Tamao-chan's hair. She tugged so hard that she had tugged off the ribbon that was tied to Tamao's right pigtail. Miyumi held up that ribbon in victory, and laughed at Tamao. Tamao couldn't take it anymore and tears spilt down her face. Just as Tamao was crying, a 3__rd__ year student and blocked Tamao from Miyumi's view._

"_Hey! Leave Tamao-chan alone! Just because you're older than her by one year doesn't give you any right to bully her!"_

_Miyumi couldn't recognize who the person was, so she boldly said back,_

"_Who cares? Tamao-san's nobody, she doesn't have any friends, and who are you to be saying this to __ME__?"_

_The 3__rd__ year student smirked and stood up straight and boldly said,_

"_I'm Rokujo Miyuki, Primary school's President!" Miyumi jaw dropped to the ground. Everyone knew that Miyuki's family was the richest next to Shizuma. She had a very high status. Even if you could talk to her for a minute, you were considered lucky._

"_I-I I'm sorry Rokujo-sama! I didn't know it was you! Please forgive me." Miyumi bowed respectfully with the girls behind her._

_Miyuki smirked. _

"_Just see that it doesn't happen again, understood?" The girls nodded fast._

"_By the way, I'm Tamao-chan's friend, and she's not a nobody, she's a somebody, unlike you, now take your leave."_

_Miyumi and her gang was about to leave but before she did, Miyuki took the ribbon out of her hand and watched them leave._

"_Tamao-chan, are you okay?" Tamao looked at Miyuki and slowly nodded._

_Miyuki faced Tamao properly took out a napkin out of her pocket and smiled. She started to wipe away Tamao's tears away. By the time she was finished, Tamao was blushing. _

"_There, you look cute when you're blushing" Miyuki smiled happily. Tamao looked at Miyuki carefully. _

'_She's so nice…I think I like her, but I'm not good enough for her am I? I mean the richest, most popular next to Shizuma, and nicest? I don't think I can stand next to her...'_

_Miyuki held up the ribbon in her hand and held it near Tamao's head._

"_Let me re-tie your hair again, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." Miyuki started to re-tie Tamao's hair._

"_NO! I'm glad you actually came to rescue me at all, thanks for being nice and pretending to be my friend so they'd leave" Tamao put on a small smile._

"_Pretend? Why would I need to pretend? I am your friend, I like Tamao-chan, and she's really nice and cute." Miyuki just finished tying Tamao's hair as she said that, she stroked her hair and smiled. Tamao blushed deeply._

"_I'll walk you back to your room." Miyuki held Tamao's hand and they walked off, talking likes friends…._

End Of Flashback~~

Tamao was smiling at how everything used to be. She remembered how they'd always did everything together after that day, but then when she became a 3rd year student everything changed, and they didn't communicate much. Miyuki was too busy running for student council president, and it was LIKE she forgot about Tamao. Even though they stopped talking and such, Miyuki always thought about her, more than a sister, or a best friend, but a…lover. She always thought about how Tamao was so smart, pretty, and nice. She dreamt about Tamao every night, thought about her every second, it was sad that Tamao didn't know…But anyways, seeing that Miyuki came left with Nagisa holding hands was a heartbreak to Tamao and Shizuma. Shizuma looked at the sight and felt anger run through her.

'Nagisa…why are you that clueless on how much I like you, I can't tell if I love you…but is this a start? You're on my mind constantly that I can't think straight anymore…I feel my heart beat faster when I see you…and how much I really want to hold onto you when you pass by and I _never_ want to let go. Miyuki, what are you playing? Don't you like Tamao-san? Can't you see that I like Nagisa?' Shizuma could feel that she was going to burst in anger. Shizuma walked out of the room in a hurry to go vent out her anger in the forest.

Meanwhile, Miyuki took Nagisa outside to the opposite way Shizuma was going to ask Nagisa what was wrong. Miyuki ALWAYS thought Nagisa as her younger sister. One she never had. She could remember so clearly why she felt Nagisa was her younger sister and the need to protect her.

Flashback to when Nagisa was younger~!

_Nagisa was on her way come, she was really sad, she never liked going home...her father was very abusive. Her mother was in the hospital for a while because she was sick. Her father was an alcoholic and he blamed Nagisa for why her mom was sick. He would always beat her until she couldn't feel anything anymore. Nagisa's family wasn't the richest, but her family had enough to survive. Nagisa sat at the park and the sun was setting, she was silently crying, she really didn't want to go home, she was scared of what would happen. Miyuki was on her way home as well when she passed by Nagisa crying. Miyuki ran up to Nagisa and asked her what was wrong._

"_Nagisa?! Why are you here? It's really late; you should be going home right now! What's wrong?" Miyuki never noticed the bruises on Nagisa because Nagisa always wore long sleeved shirts and long pants. But since Miyuki couldn't visit Nagisa today since she had to help her mom, Nagisa knew that she didn't have to hide it. She wore a cute little pink tank-top and a blue mini-skirt. She heard Miyuki's voice, and immediately tried to cover herself. Miyuki took a real good glance at Nagisa. There were bruises everywhere; they were all a dark purple color. Miyuki gaped widely, and stretched her hand out and gently rubbed Nagisa's bruises. Nagisa winced at the touch. _

"_Nagisa…why do you have bruises every where? Who did this to you?!" Miyuki was outraged, Nagisa was her precious little 'sister', Nagisa had always been there for Miyuki whenever she need her, to her in so many bruises made Miyuki angered. _

'_Why am I so clueless? You're with me almost everyday and I don't even noticed why you wince whenever I touch your arms or pat your back. This explains why you walk so slow, or avoid catching the ball when it comes toward your way.' Miyuki was going to find out the answer one way or another._

"_Miyuki, it's not what you see or think, I-I fell down my…stairs?" Nagisa was terrible at lying; Miyuki could always tell when she was._

"_Nagisa, don't lie to me, what happened?! Tell me right now!" Miyuki was so angry that she was almost glaring at Nagisa. Nagisa knew that she couldn't hide it forever, she decided that she would tell Miyuki no matter what._

"_Miyuki…you know how my mom's in the hospital? Daddy got very upset about it and said that it was my fault and started hitting me everyday." Nagisa was going to cry herself telling Miyuki this._

"_Nagisa…isn't there only one rule at your house and it's not to lie? You're dad never hits you unless you lied. He didn't use that long bamboo stick did he?" Miyuki knew how painful it looked. She's been to Nagisa's house before. She saw a long bamboo stick in a glass case and asked Nagisa was it was. Nagisa had said:_

"_Oh that? There's one rule in my house and it is not to lie, because if you do, then you get hit with that. I haven't lied before so I haven't gotten hit with it yet."_

_Nagisa looked at Miyuki,_

"_He used it everyday on me, that rule doesn't even apply to my house anymore."_

_Miyuki couldn't take it anymore, she was so angry._

"_Nagisa, we are going to you're house right now!"_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Because you're dad is cruel and you can't be treated like that!" Nagisa looked at Miyuki like she was crazy._

"_But you'll be hit too! You can't go with me in my house right now." Nagisa didn't want Miyuki hurt so she refused to agree._

"_Then I'll wait outside and you have to come out and tell me that you're okay." Miyuki knew she was going to win, she would do anything to know that Nagisa was okay. Nagisa knew how stubborn Miyuki was and she had to agree. Even though she knew that she wasn't going to be okay, she'd go out and just lie to Miyuki and say that she was okay._

_Nagisa and Miyuki walked back to Nagisa's house. Miyuki was still angry and Nagisa was scared. When Nagisa had arrived at her house, she took a big gulp and told Miyuki to stay outside and slowly walked into her house. Of course Miyuki was going to secretly follow her in and wait outside the room and see what would happen. Nagisa had finally reached her dad's room and opened the door._

"_Daddy, I'm home." Was all she could say. Nagisa's dad, Yuji Aoi turned around and glared at her._

"_You actually came back? Filthy girl, if you weren't here you're mom would be healthy and home. You good for nothing brat, looking at you makes me so angry already!" Yuji got up and he was already holding the bamboo stick, which means's he was waiting for her to come home. Nagisa was on her knees knowing what would be next. She clenched her fist and closed her eye hoping that the pain would lesson since she has been hit so many times but she knew that it wouldn't and prepared for the strike, but just as the stick was about to touch her skin, Miyuki had jumped in and covered Nagisa from Yuji got hit instead of Nagisa._

"_MIYUKI!" Nagisa was horrified of what just happened. Yuji was surprised as well._

"_Nagisa…are you okay?" Miyuki has never been hit before so it was extremely painful._

"_HMPH! Who on earth are you? Bursting into my house like this!" Yuji has never seen anyone defend Nagisa like this; he was glaring at the girl. Miyuki took all her energy to stand up and face the man boldly._

"_I'm Rokujo Miyuki, and you must be Aoi Yuji." Miyuki glared back at the man._

"_And how do you know who I am?" Yuji hasn't met Miyuki before when she was over and Nagisa never mention her dad's name. Miyuki smirked._

"_Don't you work at the Rokujo Company?" _

"_Yeah, so what?"_

"_Perhaps you didn't catch my name, ROKUJO Miyuki." Miyuki practically shouted her last name at the man. Yuji thought for a moment and then it hit him like a bus._

"_You're…you're Mr. Rokujo's daughter!" Yuji was in disbelief, his daughter had made good friends with his work boss! What was even worse that, _

_She just witnessed him almost hitting her best friend._

_He hit her instead of hitting his daughter._

_What could be more worse then that?_

_Miyuki looked at Yuji in disgust,_

"_Yeah, that's right, I am, and I really don't like seeing my dad's employee hitting my best friend. I can get you fired easily." Yuji didn't want to lose his job, he got on he's knees and apologized._

'_So Miyuki is in a big company? My daddy works for her dad? This is like a miracle!'_

_suddenly Miyuki grabbed Nagisa's hand and said _

"_I don't want Nagisa living with you for the moment, she'll be living me for a while, understand?" Yuji just nodded, but he was truly pissed off._

"_EH?!" Was all Nagisa could say. At that moment Miyuki and Nagisa had left that house. From that day on Miyuki promised that she would protect her little sister…._

End of Flashback~~

Of course few days later Nagisa's mom came out from the hospital healthy and found out what her husband was doing to her daughter and it was not pretty. She had a "talk" with him and left him. Nagisa and her mom were living happily, but then Miyuki had to move. Some years later Nagisa's mom became sick again and left the world. It would also explain why Miyuki didn't talk to Tamao after a year, because she was taking care of Nagisa.

But anyways back to Miyuki and Nagisa who were walking. They stopped near the church of Astraea.

"Nagisa, are you okay? Shizuma didn't do anything stupid did she?" Miyuki knew how Shizuma was a Casanova and was worried If she had played with Nagisa.

"No, I don't think so. We went to a party and Shizuma and I kind of…kissed. When we went back to the dorms…she asked me out and I said no." Miyuki blink 2 times and then freaked out.

"WHAT?! YOU KISSED WHO?! NO?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I don't know! It just kind of happened! It was all so fast!" Nagisa tried her best to explain.

"Do you…like her? You know that she'll just break you're heart right?" Miyuki said as calmly as she could.

"I don't know…I think I like her, I'm not even sure. She attracts me so much, but then I see her flirt with other girls, and I don't know if I can stand beside her, but I want to, I think?" Nagisa was confusing herself. Miyuki was nodded and trying to grasp the concept of the situation. She looked up and said,

"Well I think for the meantime you should avoid her until we can solve this properly. Let Shizuma cool off, and let her decide what she really wants. While you should think about this too, you can still talk to her, but avoid the subject, and try not to set off anything, okay?"

"Set off?" Nagisa didn't get what Miyuki had meant.

"You know…try not to make her seduce you." Miyuki said with a laugh. Nagisa blushed deeply.

"MIYUKI! She does NOT do that to me! Gosh, you're making fun of me again aren't you?" Nagisa said with a adorable pouting face. Miyuki burst out laughing.

"Yeah I am, because you are TOO cute when you pout!" Miyuki kept on laughing.

"Mouu…do you really need to laugh so hard? Gosh!" Miyuki wiped her tear and slowly stopped. She bent over and gave Nagisa a hug,

"-sigh- Just promise me that you'll be careful, I can't protect you forever, but I'll protect you with what I have now, little sister." Nagisa welled up when Miyuki said this. To Nagisa, Miyuki was almost like a big sister, and only at that. Nagisa hugged Miyuki back and nodded in her shoulder.

From a far, Shizuma was on her way back and she saw Miyuki and Nagisa there, hugging. Shizuma took the whole idea wrong, and got mad. She clenched her fist and her teeth.

'Miyuki, you done it now, are you happy? I feel for the first time in my life, broken hearted.'

Shizuma wasn't the only one who saw this, Miyumi did as well.

"First Shizuma and now Miyuki? This is unacceptable girls; we must 'talk' to her tomorrow." Miyumi giggled in a low tone.

What would happen now?

**OMG~! That took forever meng, don't forget to click that review button below and leave you're thought ^^ Oh btw, please take a look at my profile for more updates for stories of Strawberry Panic! Leave me a msg about it and I'll reply back to it asap! You can Review now ^^ Every review Counts ^^**


	6. What To Do?

**Hi~ I'm Back with chapter uh…4? I lost count LOL xD Thank you for those who reviewed, I love you guys Keep it up ^^ ERC (Every Review Counts) Okay with the story ~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic! DD; Wish I did though, Hehe ^^**

* * *

It was morning and Nagisa was in bed with Tamao. She liked sharing a bed with Tamao because it didn't make her feel so lonely. Tamao and Nagisa had become best friends that no one could break.

Nagisa opened her eyes and looked out the window, the sun shined right through their curtains.

'Man, is it morning already? I'm so tired, not to mention that I have to avoid Shizuma.' Nagisa remembered what Miyuki had told her last time. It was to try to avoid talking about the situation with Shizuma and be normal. Nagisa peered over to the body next to her to only see blue eyes looking straight at her.

"Uh…Morning Tamao-chan, why are you looking right at me?" Nagisa felt herself blush.

"Oh…nothing, you just looked cute when you wake up, makes me want to pinch you're cheeks!" Tamao had lied; she was starring at Nagisa because she couldn't stop thinking about when Miyuki and Nagisa had held hands.

"Mou…Tamao-chan, stop saying that! It's so embarrassing! Let's just get ready for school." Just like that Tamao and Nagisa got up.

"GAAH, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE, HURRY UP NAGISA-CHAN!" Tamao and Nagisa were running with all their strength to get inside the diner room before they were late.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU WOULDN'T LET US LEAVE UNTIL YOU DID MY HAIR THE WAY YOU WANTED IT!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT! I'M A PERFECTIONIST!"

They were running down the stairs as fast as they could and history repeated itself. Nagisa was running way to fast and couldn't stop. Nagisa looked straight forward and who was in front of her? Shizuma.

'AW CRAP! AGAIN? STOP, STOP, STOP NAGISA! EEEEEK!"

–BAAM!-

Nagisa ran right into Shizuma, but this time they didn't roll. Shizuma was in shock.

Here she was wishing that she could see Nagisa but she got more then what she wanted. Nagisa was in her embrace and it was like everything stopped.

"OUCH! That was painful! Are you okay Shizuma- I mean Etoile-sama?" Nagisa didn't feel right when she called Shizuma that but it was for the best. Shizuma felt hurt, Nagisa was trying to distance.

"Yeah…are you? Did you hurt yourself anywhere?" Shizuma slid her hand up Nagisa's back; they both felt a tingly feeling. Nagisa managed to stumble out a "no." Nagisa had to admit, she liked being in Shizuma's arms, she liked the way it felt when they had the littlest contact.

From afar, Miyumi was watching everything and she was about to explode.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! That fucking slut! Is she like two-timing Miyuki and Shizuma? UGH, that whore, I'll show her not to mess with what's mine. Girls, let's show her at break time." Miyumi smirked and left the scene.

Nagisa and Shizuma were still lost in their own world until Miyuki was passing by and Tamao had caught up.

"Nagisa!" Tamao had shouted.

"Shizuma?" Miyuki asked questionably.

Shizuma and Nagisa had come back to earth and stared at each other.

"Uh…Thanks for somewhat catching me, could you let go now please?" Nagisa had realized that Shizuma had been holding her since she ran into her, Shizuma slowly started to let go of Nagisa. She was really upset inside.

'I screwed up everything didn't I? Nagisa…I don't know what to do anymore. All I can hope is that we can mend things and become friends and maybe more.'

'Oh my gosh, she looks so sad. She's driving me crazy! I want her but at the same time I don't, I think?'

Things had started to become tense and Miyuki and Tamao had felt it.

"SO" Miyuki and Tamao said in union. They looked at each other and Tamao blushed and turned away.

"Let's go have breakfast shall we?"

Everyone started to walk into the diner room and took a sit. Shizuma had left to sit somewhere else where she didn't feel the need to kiss Nagisa. Miyuki had decided to join them because…she secretly wanted to talk to Tamao.

When they arrived at a table all their friends were there. There was Yaya, Tsubomi, Amane, and Hikari. Nagisa decided that she wanted to sit next to Hikari. When everyone started to eat, Hikari whispered in her ear:

"Nagisa-chan, are you okay? I heard about your mom a few weeks ago, you going to be okay?" Nagisa felt glass shatter in her mind, she hasn't been thinking about her mom often because it hurt her so much. She felt a few tears prick her eyes, but she blinked it away.

"Yeah, I am, I'm feeling really good, thanks for asking." Hikari felt that she asked the wrong question and apologized.

"It's okay, so how are you, I haven't really been able to catch up with you since I got here. Do you still take…those classes?" Hikari shook her head.

"No, after you graduated early, I hurried and got my degree there and never came back." Nagisa and Hikari giggled. Suddenly Nagisa noticed something.

"Hikari-chan, Amane-san is starring at you! I think she likes you." Hikari suddenly turned red.

"Nagi-chan! Don't say that out loud! She does not like me!" Hikari complained quietly.

"What ever you say, but I think she likes you hehehe! Why don't you talk to her?" then suddenly Nagisa turned away and started talking to Yaya. Hikari blushed and turned toward Amane and started a natural conversation.

Meanwhile with Yaya, Nagisa, and Tsubomi they were all having a laugh.

"Yaya-sempai! You're so stupid!" Yaya was goofing around and Tsubomi couldn't help it.

"Aww, you know you like me like that, sweetie." Yaya had taken an interest in the pink haired girl recently.

"I do NOT like you, and what did I say about you calling me that?!" Yaya and Tsubomi were arguing while Nagisa was laughing, but secretly thinking.

'They're so lucky; they seem perfect for each other."

Meanwhile with Tamao and Miyuki, they were having that type of awkward silent talk.

"So Tamao-chan, it's been awhile, how are you?" Miyuki didn't even notice that she called Tamao like how she did, it just slipped out.

"I'm doing fine, what about you Miyuki-chan? You must be awfully busy nowadays." The same thing happened with Tamao, she didn't even realize.

"I've been doing okay, being the student council is pretty tiring, I so need a break haha." Miyuki missed talking to Tamao so much that she wanted to just spill her feelings out for Tamao.

'Oh god, Miyuki-chan is just so hot, I just want to taste her lip so bad. Goodness, I'm having such thoughts about her!' Tamao could feel herself go mental in her mind.

'She's…she's SO cute! I can't help it, I just want to take her to my bed…WHOA, I'm a pervert, I'm thinking about Tamao-chan like that!' Miyuki felt herself sweating so much.

"So…Tamao-chan, since It's almost the weekend, why don't we, go out? Like with everyone? Out to the town or something." Miyuki was sweating even more.

"Uh…Sure, I think it sounds nice, let's invite everyone, even Shizuma."

'Damn, I though she was asking me out…' Tamao was disappointed.

'FUCK! Why didn't I just ask her out? Gosh!' Miyuki was mad with herself.

Soon everyone was discussing about the plan and everyone decided to go. All Miyuki had to do now was get Shizuma to go.

The bell rung and everyone was in class, learning. Nagisa sat there thinking about Shizuma, she was going crazy about the silvered-hair girl, all she wanted to do was go talk to her, but she had to restrain herself.

When the bell finally rang, Nagisa decided to go out on her own and do some thinking. Not long she reached a pathway that was blocked off.

"Great, I'm thinking so much, that I'm not even paying attention to where I'm going." Nagisa turned around and started to walk again, but she stopped when 5 girls surrounded her way. It was none other then Miyumi and her gang.

"Where do you think you're going, miss Aoi?" Miyumi asked Nagisa in a nasty way.

"Uh…if it isn't obvious already, I'm on my way back?" Nagisa wasn't in a good mood at the moment, and Miyumi was just making it worse.

"I don't think so Aoi-san, you've been nothing but trouble lately, and you've been pissing me off. Just who do you think you are, flirting with Etoile-sama and Rokujo-sama?" Miyumi was getting more mad of the though of Nagisa laughing and giggling with her "lovers".

Nagisa groaned silently.

"I'm not in the mood Hanako-san, would you please move so I can leave?"

"You slut, I'm not going to move, you know how tired I am of you? You just came here and you're so close to them already? I hate it. You need to be put in your place." Miyumi was about to hit Nagisa but waited.

"Hanako-san, I really am not in the mood, I don't really care that you're jealous, because I don't have anything to do with it, you've been a bitch to me since I came here." Nagisa was too sad to even do anything at the moment, she just wanted to run and cry.

Miyumi had the last straw and slapped Nagisa right in the face.

"You are unwanted, go back to your mom and never come back you loser." Miyumi and her gang started to laugh at Nagisa.

Nagisa felt tears prick to her eyes, they had mentioned her mother, but she couldn't go home to her could she? Miyumi really had taken it too far.

Tears rolled down from Nagisa's eyes. She clenched her fist. She could've easily beaten the crap out of Miyumi, but she wouldn't and she didn't know why. She knew she didn't want to scoop as low as Miyumi did.

Just out of no where. From a far distance, Nagisa's highly trained ears could hear footsteps. They were running. When it came into view, it was Hikari and Amane! They were on a stroll when Hikari felt something wrong. She and Amane ran toward to where they were now.

"NAGISA!" Hikari shouted in her angelic voice.

Miyumi and her gang turned to see who it was. They just laughed. From what they knew, Hikari was just an innocent, weak girl. BOY- I mean GIRL were they wrong.

Hikari ran in front of Nagisa and spread out her arms and covered Nagisa.

"Leave her alone, Hanako-san. This is unacceptable for someone in Spica to be doing such a thing." Miyumi and the girls just laughed.

"Why should we? That slut over there should be taught a lesson, and it's not like you can stop us, she wasn't even wanted anyways. Hikari you should leave before this gets ugly, and take that annoying Spica star with you too." Miyumi crossed the line.

Hikari wouldn't take it if someone had bought Amane in it. She bent her head down and clenched her fist and teeth so hard that it was slightly shaking. She remained still and refused to move.

"Aww, did we make you cry? I SAID MOVE!" Miyumi was on her last patience. She clenched her fist and swung it toward Hikari's face.

"HIKAR!" Amane shouted.

But before Miyumi's fist hit Hikari's face, Hikari stopped it with her hand. Miyumi was surprised and blinked. Hikari slightly flinched her fist and started to squeeze Miyumi's hand, hard. Miyumi began to cry out in pain. That was when Miyumi moved her other hand and try to hit Hikari, but Hikari moved unbelievably quick and moved forward with a quick paced and used her other hand and punched Miyumi right in the stomach. Miyumi held her stomach. She decided that she would leave now.

"You bitch; I'll get you both next time. UGH!" Miyumi and gang left, frightened.

Hikari turned around and face Nagisa.

"Are you okay? Why didn't you just beat the crap out of her? You know you could've snapped her wrist easily." Hikari whispered so that Amane couldn't hear. Nagisa just shook her head and said,

"I'm going to go back first, and get so rest." Nagisa got up and felt her hand dripping something. She looked at her hand and blood was covered in blood. She figured that when Miyumi had slapped her, her arm went down and scratched her hand tremendously hard. Nagisa began to walk off. When she was out of sight, Hikari and Amane were left. It was that silent awkward atmosphere. Hikari took the silent as Amane thought she was scary.

"Amane-sempai, you think I'm a monster now right? This angel like girl just hurt a higher class student." Hikari's voice began to shake, tears threatened to come down.

Amane was silent and shocked, that was the total opposite thing she was thinking.

"No I do not, I think that you're still the angel I see, and it doesn't matter that you can kick some girl's ass. I think you're still amazing; you did because you wanted to protect Nagisa-kun. I don't think you're a monster at all because I lo…love you." Amane smiled gently. That's when it happened, the tears stroked down Hikari's face and she smiled.

"I love you too." Hikari bounced toward Amane when she opened her arm toward her. Their love has found a way…~

* * *

Meanwhile, when Nagisa had got back from her walk, she walked into the office to get some band-aid wraps and she bumped into someone.

"Oh…sumimasen." Nagisa didn't even look at the person. She turned to a whisper to the lady for the band-aid wraps.

"Nagisa?" That voice could be recognized by Nagisa in an instant. She turned around and before her was…Shizuma.

"Shizuma-sama!" Nagisa was in shock, she didn't expect bumping into Shizuma here.

"What are you doing here?" Nagisa asked in curiosity.

"I had to paper work to fill out as Etoile. What you are doing here?" Shizuma raised one eyebrow when she saw Nagisa put her hand behind her back.

"Oh…uh…I needed…to…talk to…a teacher." This proved a point that Nagisa was the worst liar on earth.

"Oh really…let me help you-"

"NO! I mean uh it's okay, I know you're busy and everything. It's okay; I can handle it, thank you though." Nagisa didn't want Shizuma to see her hand, or the questions would start.

"No, In fact I already finished signing, I just need to hand them in, and I'll always have time to help you." Shizuma smiled, she knew something up wrong and she was determined to find out. Nagisa sighed, she knew she lost.

"Here's that first aid kit you asked for miss." The lady at the counter said aloud that even Shizuma heard it. Shizuma glanced over at Nagisa in a questioned look. Nagisa just shrugged, and tightened her hand further behind her back. Shizuma needed to know what was going on, she couldn't take it, she grabbed Nagisa's hand outward and she saw it all. The blood was all over her hand, and dripping.

"Nagisa…what happened? You're hand…is all bloody." Shizuma was so worried; she took the first-aid kid from the lady and lead Nagisa to her room.

When they got there, she told Nagisa to sit down. Shizuma took a seat next to her and opened up the kit got some medicine out to clean the cut.

"Hold you're hand out." Shizuma said. Nagisa did as she was told. Shizuma started to apply the medicine carefully. Nagisa winced at the stinging pain.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" Shizuma blew lightly on the cut.

"How does that feel?" Shizuma was being super seductive, but she couldn't help it, Nagisa was so cute. Shizuma continued applying the medicine and occasionally blowing on it so it wouldn't hurt as much. Nagisa starred at Shizuma as she was doing what she was.

'I can't believe I'm feeling this way, it's all cozy inside of me. I think I am going crazy. This is just frustrating, I don't want her for a second and then I want her again. Now what? Arrgh.' Nagisa was talking to herself in her mind, mentally scolding herself for having feelings for Shizuma. Shizuma had finished applying everything and managed to put on the band-aid wrap. She gently placed her lips on Nagisa's hand and kissed it. To Nagisa's surprise, it didn't hurt at all, but felt better.

"Arigato gozaimasu Shizuma-sama." Nagisa was blushing.

'Only Shizuma can make me feel like this. I can't…can I? Can I like her and not become heartbroken? I don't know anymore…' Nagisa was so confused inside. Shizuma was thinking too.

'She's so cute, nice, and caring, how can I not like her, I'm crazy for her. But I don't know the difference between love and like…"

"So Nagisa, tell me how you hurt yourself so badly?" Shizuma looked up into Nagisa's lilac eyes.

"I…I fell because I didn't see where I was going." For once, Nagisa lied good enough to fool Shizuma.

"Oh…I see, be careful from now on." Shizuma moved closer to Nagisa.

"Yeah, I will thanks again." Nagisa started to move back but bumped into the edge of the bed. She looked back to where she bumped and then forward again to see that Shizuma was practically on top of her. She was breathing on her neck. One of her hands was on the side of Nagisa, resting on the bed and the other on her cheek, caressing it.

"Nagisa…" The sudden call of her name made Nagisa shiver.

"Shi-Shizuma-sama, t-this is wrong…" Nagisa couldn't even finish her sentence. She was losing to the trance Shizuma was putting on her. Shizuma began to give light kisses on Nagisa's neck. Nagisa was beginning to feel uncomfortable but yet she didn't move.

"Shizuma-sama, please…s-stop, this is really weird." Nagisa was pleading now.

"Don't be scared, Nagisa. It's okay." Shizuma was way too in to notice that Nagisa was so frightened. Nagisa really didn't want to take it this way. She acted on her instinct and pushed Shizuma away. Tears were streaming down her eyes. Shizuma took at look at what she had done.

"Nagisa…I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." She began to move closer to Nagisa and explain, but Nagisa screamed. She got up and ran out the door. Shizuma got up immediately and ran out the door, but Nagisa was out of sight.

"Nagisa…gomen. I didn't mean to."

Nagisa was running with tears streaking down her eyes.

'How could you Shizuma? I didn't mean to hurt you like that, but why did you do that?!' Nagisa kept on running until she bumped into someone again.

"Nagi-chan? Is that you? What's wrong, why are you crying?" Miyuki was on her way to Shizuma to ask her to go out with them on Saturday when she bumped in Nagisa just now. Nagisa was relieved that she bumped into Miyuki. She held onto Miyuki and cried, cried like there was no tomorrow. Miyuki was bewildered. All she knew that Shizuma did something. Miyuki hugged Nagisa and consoled her.

When Nagisa had finished crying, Miyuki had walked her back to her own room and put her to sleep. When she had gone out, she stormed off to Shizuma's room.

"I can't believe she did such a thing. I'm going to kick her ass for sure!" Miyuki heard what Shizuma did to Nagisa and she was clearly not happy.

Miyuki stepped in front of Shizuma's door and knocked loudly, but no one answer. So instead of knocking again, she just opened the door, and surprisingly it was unlocked.

"Shizuma…?" Miyuki carefully walked into the room. She took a look around and everything was on the floor and in a mess. Books were on the floor, pillows were ripped and thrown on the ground, the chair was knocked over, and her window was smashed.

"Shizuma…?" Miyuki had called out her name once more until she saw Shizuma there lying on her bed with her back faced to the ceiling. Miyuki approached Shizuma and tapped her. Shizuma didn't respond.

"Shizuma?" Miyuki tried once more.

"I didn't mean to Miyuki, I don't know what came over me, and now she must hate me." Shizuma turned her face to the side. Her eyes were dull and she seemed motionless.

"You're so stupid Shizuma. Why would you do such a thing when she hasn't been here that long? My god. Well I came here to tell you that you're invited to a party that Tamao-chan and I arranged. Nagisa is coming too, and this is you're chance to tell her you're sorry." Miyuki had a serious face on.

Shizuma seemed to perked up a bit too.

"She is? Really? I'll come!" Shizuma knew that she had to make it up to Nagisa no matter what.

"Listen Shizuma, if you screw up and hurt Nagisa-chan, I swear to _god_ that I will kill you, and I WON'T be merciful on you but, I know at the same time you can give her happiness." Miyuki glared at her best friend warning her that she was serious.

"Okay…wait, what? Are you giving me Nagisa?" Shizuma was surprised.

"Uh…yeah? You don't want her or something?" Miyuki gave her a weird look.

"No, of course I want her, more than anything but, don't you like her?" Shizuma asked in confusion. Miyuki's eyes went wide and then she laughed.

"Me?! Nagisa?! HAHA! She's like my imouto-chan, I don't like her like THAT!" Miyuki wiped a tear that came out her eye when she was laughing.

"Then why do you always hug her and stuff?" Shizuma was still dumbfounded.

"What? I can't hug my own imouto-chan?" Miyuki chuckled. Shizuma shook her head. Inside she was happy and determined. Maybe she did LOVE Nagisa-chan after all. But she'll realize it soon.

_So all in all, Shizuma tried to make a move on Nagisa and it didn't work out, Miyuki had invited her to a party to make up with Nagisa. What will happen now?_

**

* * *

a/n: So how was it? Interesting? Bad? Good? Terrible? Leave you're review and tell me ;D ERC :]**

**And do PLEASE check out my profile for upcoming Stories and progress :D Thank you :] **


	7. Fun with Confessions?

**A/N: Heey~ I'm Back with Chapter 5 :] Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. But I was busy with Exams and all, but they're done now ^^ So I'll update as much as I can! Please Check my channel for updates on stories (: Thank you for those who reviewed Don't Forget to review! ERC (:**

**There are going to be some guest stars today~! **

**Song: Yung Berg & Ray J – Sexy Can I**

**I kinda cut some parts of the song, so just to let you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic D; but I wished I did xD**

* * *

"Nagisa-chan…Nagisa-chan. Wake up! We have to get dressed." Tamao had woken up already and gotten dressed. She gently went over to her roommate's bed and shook the girl in it.

"Mmm…five more minutes…~" Nagisa took her covered and pulled it over her head. Tamao stood up straight and put her hands on both sides of her hips.

'Hmm…how do I get this girl up?' Tamao thought for a moment and then suddenly, a light bulb appeared above her head. She took off for a moment and came back with a box of sweets.

Nagisa, who was under her cover, smelt the sweets that made her mind all swirly. She immediately shot up from her bed and looked around. The corner of her eyes caught a box full of colorful sweets.

"Tamao-chan! Want to give me some sweets?" Nagisa giggled.

"Nope, not 'til you go shower and get dressed!" Tamao closed the box and hid it behind her.

"Mouu…Tamao-chan is no fun! Where are we going?" Nagisa gave a confused look.

"Nagisa-chan is really forgetful! Don't you remember? We're going out to town today!" Nagisa was shocked and jumped out of bed. She had forgotten it completely! Since Miyuki brought her to her room, she fell asleep and didn't wake up until now. Nagisa ran into the washroom and tired to get ready with the time she had, which was 30 minutes.

* * *

Shizuma was up and ready. All she was doing now was trying to prepare what she was going to say to Nagisa. Shizuma had woken up extremely early to pick her outfit out and try to look perfect. She was indeed very, very attractive. She wore a black knee-length dress with skinny straps that had amazing designs near the end of the dress. She had her hair up into her normal pony-tail. She had her usual earrings. To complete her outfit, she wore black laced high heels.

"Okay, what should I say to Nagisa? Should I say something like, I'm really sorry Nagisa, I didn't know what took over me, please forgive me? No…that's too cheesy." Shizuma kept thinking of her perfect apology, but her thoughts were interrupted when a knock was made on her door.

"Come in!" Shizuma said without looking at the door. Miyuki came through the door looking hot herself. She wore a white-strapless knee-length dress, with white heels to match.

"Shizuma, are you ready? We should meet everyone in front of the school. I already got permission for everyone to go out." Miyuki leaned against the door waiting for Shizuma.

"Oh, okay sure, let's go! By the way, does Nagisa know I'm coming?" Shizuma asked. She wondered if Nagisa would still go if she knew she was coming.

"Uh…" Was all Miyuki said.

"Miyuki!" Shizuma didn't like it already.

"Well…no, because I don't think she would go after. So it's a surprise?" Miyuki made a hand gesture that said 'I don't know but SURPRISE~!' Shizuma smacked her forehead.

"What if she runs away when she sees me?" Shizuma was becoming discouraged thinking about it.

"She won't, that's too rude, she isn't like that~" Shizuma was still nervous though.

'Why am I so nervous? God, it's making me so frustrated. It's so unlike me' Shizuma was going to try to remain her elegant aura for the rest of the day. Though, no matter what she did, she always had that aura around her.

They had arrived in front of the school gates and waited patiently for everyone else to show up. Soon the first pair to arrive was Hikari and Amane. Hikari was wearing a loose yellow dress that had short sleeves. She was really angelic. Amane on the other hand was probably the only person who wasn't wearing a dress. She wore white jeans, and blue and VERY expensive looking slightly silk sweater that covered her white shirt on the inside.

The next "couple" to arrive was Yaya and Tsubomi. They were the "couple" that gave off the image of a playful cute. Tsubomi wore a pink tang-top that had an elastic right underneath her chest, so that the rest of the tang-top would stretch loosely out, and right above her chest was a small red ribbon, with complete the cute outfit, she wore a white knee-length skirt, and white heels. Yaya on the other hand was a red shirt that had nothing to cover her shoulder but two thin straps, and blue short shorts.

Now all they were waiting for was Tamao and Nagisa. Everyone was chatting while waiting for the last people to arrive. Everyone was pretty much waiting in a circle so Shizuma couldn't be seen in the crowd.

"Ahh~! We're here! Sorry for being late! Nagisa refused to wake up this morning!" Tamao and Nagisa were walking toward them. Shizuma tensed up and took in a deep breath.

'Okay, this is it!' She tried to brace herself for this moment. Through a gap between Amane and Hikari, she saw Nagisa, looking prettier than usual. Nagisa wore a red strapless, knee-length dress, which had layers from her hip to her knees… She wore her hair up in a ponytail that suited her bubbly personality.

Miyuki had noticed Tamao the second she came out. Tamao was wearing something more casual, but suited her well. She wore a blue thin t-shirt that had a transparent outer layer, with a very short skirt. This time Tamao decided to wear her hair differently, she wore her hair down, with a bow at the back of her head to hold the front strands of her hair.

"Sorry, I was sleepy, hehe. So are we rea—" Nagisa didn't finish her sentence because, when she approached the group, the first thing she noticed was silver hair and deep green eyes.

"…dy?…Shizuma-sama? What are you…doing here?" Nagisa sounded very confused. Miyuki stepped forward and answered,

"Oh that's right! I forgot to tell you Nagisa, that Shizuma was coming along too! I hope you don't mind." Nagisa shook her head.

"No, of course not, the more the merrier right? Well, shall we go?" Nagisa smiled. She didn't really mind Shizuma coming. When she thought of last night, it didn't bother her as much anymore.

"Well then, let's get into our ride then?" Shizuma lead the group to her big, stretched out black limo. Nagisa stared at the limo.

"What's wrong Nagisa? Are you not well?" Shizuma saw how Nagisa stopped moving and stared at her limo. She inwardly grinned.

"Oh no, uhm…I was wondering who's limo that was, that's all." Nagisa stopped gaping and walked toward Shizuma. Shizuma giggled.

"It's mine, I arranged my driver to come and drive us around." Shizuma also took a step closer and smiled.

"We should get going now!" Miyuki stepped in between the two and looked at Shizuma seriously. Shizuma just shrugged and pointed everyone toward the door. Everyone ended up sitting in pairs. It was Amane and Hikari, Yaya and Tsubomi, Miyuki and Tamao, and lastly, Shizuma and Nagisa. The driver turned on his engine and began to driver off. The tension in the car was huge. Nagisa decided that she would be the one to break it.

"So…where are we going first?" Nagisa was also very nervous by the fact that she was sitting tremendously close to Shizuma.

"Well, why don't we go shopping in the town first and decide from then?" Shizuma asked.

"That actually sounds like a perfect idea. Everyone okay with it?" Miyuki asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. The rest of the car ride was quiet.

Amane and Hikari were snuggling and holding hands while Yaya and Tsubomi, were secretly holding hands and leaning against each other. Miyuki and Tamao were having a hard time concentrating because of the distance between each other.

'I haven't been this close to Tamao-chan since like…my 3rd year here.' Tamao on the other hand was calmer about it.

'Wow, I haven't been this close to Miyuki since my 1st year here.' Tamao rested her head back. Miyuki slowly and unnoticeably moved closer to Tamao and put her hand on top of Tamao's gently. Tamao got up and looked at the sudden contact; she looked in Miyuki's gentle eyes, as Miyuki smiled. They were lost in their own world.

Shizuma and Nagisa, however, were in a lot of tension. Nagisa was the one freaking out because she couldn't decide if she liked Shizuma or not. The distance between them wasn't helping either.

'Oh my god, I have to calm down! Shizuma-sama must already be seeing how nervous I am. How much longer do I have to wait?! Are we almost there?!' Shizuma however didn't even notice. She was looking out the window, thinking about how she was going to apologize.

'Should I say it when no one is around? That's pretty obvious that I should! How should I say it? With gifts, or a really more holding hand saying sorry thing? Oh I know, I should—"

"Shizuma-sama?" Nagisa suddenly said, corrupting Shizuma's thoughts. Shizuma turned her head toward the redhead girl.

"Huh? Oh yes?" Shizuma was starting to come back from her thoughts.

"Uhm…everyone fell asleep. How long is the ride to the town?" Nagisa started to fidget. Shizuma looked around the limo and everyone had fallen asleep. She opened the window that connected her and the driver.

"Yano-san, how long is the ride?"

"Just about another ten minutes and we should be there, Ojou-sama." Shizuma nodded and clicked a button that rolled the window back up, separating the driver from everyone else.

"So about another ten minutes, you think you can handle it?" Shizuma giggled. Nagisa fidget a bit more and giggled as well.

"Haha, of course I can…" Nagisa still thought that it was awkward between her and the silvered-hair beauty. Shizuma thought that it was the perfect time to apologize to Nagisa since everyone was already asleep. Shizuma leaned closer to Nagisa's ear just incase anyone was awake.

"Nagisa, I'm really sorry for what I did yesterday, I don't know what came over me, and you were just so cute. I couldn't help myself. I hope I didn't scare you off." Shizuma huskily whispered into Nagisa's ear. Nagisa giggled as she blushed.

"You're still worried about that? It's okay, apology accepted!" Nagisa looked into Shizuma's deep green eyes. She felt herself blush deeper.

'I think I really do like Shizuma-sama, I want to be the one by her side, no matter what. When I'm with her, I feel like everything is okay, that she'll protect me. Oh god, what should I do?' Shizuma was starring deeply into Nagisa's eyes, thinking, thinking about how she felt about the redhead girl.

'I really do like you Nagisa; I've stopped looking at other girls, because you're the only one on my mind. I want to protect that beautiful smile you have, I want to keep you in my arms forever. Since the day you came here, you changed me; you filled that void of loneliness in me. You make me feel like I'm me, not just the Etoile, but a real person.'

Suddenly the car stopped, and everyone began to stir. Shizuma and Nagisa quickly go back to their original position.

"MMmm, are we here?" Tamao asked as she stretched.

"Yes, we are, so let's get started!" Shizuma opened the car door and they were in a beautiful town. There were so many mini shops and a lot of people wandering around. The town was full of life, people were laughing and fooling around, it was a real stress reliever.

"Well, let's go wild!" Yaya shouted.

"Which store should we go to first?" Hikari looked around, there were so many stores, she couldn't decide.

"Let's go to that store! It has an interesting name!" Nagisa pointed to a pink shop that had a name called, _Unknown Love_.

The group began walking toward the shop, as soon as they walked in, they were surprised. There was soo much clothes, perfume, lotion, jewelry, and many random things. A lady who was working there came up to them.

"Hello, how may I help…" The lady didn't even finish her sentence; she was starring right at Shizuma.

"Can I help you with something??" She said again as she started to walk toward Shizuma.

"Nope, thank you though." Shizuma said flatly.

'You're cute and all, but I only have eyes for Nagisa.' Shizuma had thought as she inwardly smirked.

"Well, call me if you need help with anything." Feeling rejected, the store worker walked off. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Shizuma gave innocent eyes. Everyone started to wander off around the store. Miyuki stood there giggling and then left with Tamao. The only one left was Nagisa.

"Uhh…haha, that lady was interested in you, right?" Nagisa, realizing what she said blushed.

'That made me sound jealous…I'm not though…right?' Shizuma giggled.

"Hmm, maybe, but she's not my type." Shizuma said as she looked straight into Nagisa's eyes. Leaning more forward, attempting to kiss Nagisa's cheek, fell almost forward instead.

"Let's go look at those clothes over there!" Nagisa said as she ran toward the clothes. Shizuma stood straight up and giggled.

"This could be one long day."

They spend the rest of the morning and afternoon walked around, looking at different things as their limo driver followed them from 5 blocks away. By the time they were finished, it was already six o'clock.

"Well what should we do now? We've already looked at all the shops." Miyuki asked.

"Well what do you guys want to do?" Shizuma replied back.

"Want to go to a club?" Yaya suggested. Everyone thought for awhile.

"That actually sounds fun, anyone disagree to it?" Shizuma said. Everyone shook their head's 'no'.

"Then it's settled. Anyone know a nearby club?" Miyuki started to take charge.

"Uh…I do…" Yaya looked away.

"Haha! And how would you know, Yaya-san?" Shizuma grinned.

"I just do, there's one ten blocks down called, Red Love." Yaya stated. Shizuma nodded and gestured her driver to come out. Everyone slid into the limo and was on their way to the club.

Everyone stood before the club. It was already dark, and everyone was eager to get in. They approached two women blocking the door. The women were very gorgeous. One had long dark raven hair, pale skin, and cooling blue eyes. She looked like the moon. The other one was the opposite, she was gorgeous too but, she had long sun blonde hair and amethyst eyes, she was also shorter than the other one. She indeed represented the sun.

"I'm gong to have to see ID card please." The taller of the two asked.

"Uh..." Was all everyone said.

"We're just here to have fun." Shizuma stated rather elegantly.

"Uhm…uhm…sorry but, if you don't have an ID card, we can't let you in." The blonde one said rather timidly.

'She's quite shy.' Shizuma thought.

"What's all the noise out here?" A tall lady came out, looking rather tired. She was tall and she had an elegant stature. Her hair was also a long, dark blue; her eyes were a blue that I couldn't be described.

"Ah, manager Sachiko, these teenagers are trying to get in without an ID card." The raven-haired girl said.

"Oh? Chikane and Himeko, leave for a minute inside the door while I have a chat with these ladies." Chikane and Himeko left through the doors of the club.

"So ladies, may I ask why you are trying to get in without ID cards?" Sachiko leaned against the door and smiled. Shizuma was the one who planned to do all the talking.

"We just want a night of fun. No reason behind that really." Shizuma put on her winning smile and looked at the manager.

"Well, I'll see what I can do; may I have your name? I'll see if I can fit you in." Sachiko smiled back. Shizuma smirked and said with pride,

"I'm Shizuma Hanozono." Sachiko went wide eye and said,

"Are you serious? You're dad donated to this club. Thanks to him, it became very popular."

"My Dad?" Shizuma gave a weird look.

"Yes, he came here one day donating more then two grand to this club. I asked him why he would donate so much, and he said that this place was special because, he met the woman of his life here." Sachiko smiled at the thought, when suddenly; a petite girl came out looking sleepy.

"Yumi, why are you out here? I thought you were sleeping on my bed in the back room." The aloof manager suddenly became very soft, and concerned seeing this brown-hair girl walking sleepily outside. Sachiko took off the thin jacket she was wearing placed it on the sleepy girl before her.

"I woke up and Sa-chan wasn't there, so I got scared and went to find you." Yumi yawned and finally opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Nagisa.

"Nagisa-chan? Is that you?" Yumi leaned forward trying to make sure she was seeing right. Nagisa looked around to make sure the girl was talking to her.

"Uh…do I know you?" Nagisa tried to sound polite.

"Yes you do, and if you don't remember, I'm going to be seriously angry with you." Yumi put her hands on her hips. Nagisa stood there trying to recall who this woman was. Then she remembered.

"OH MY GOD! I remember! Way back in preschool, you were being picked on by some boys, and I was walking along and I saw you crying. I approached you and told those boys to back off before I would hurt them, then they laughed, and continued, that was when I went over and covered you from their view, then they tried to push me, but I ducked and kicked the boy at his ankles, and he fell down crying and his group ran away." Nagisa giggled. So did Yumi, she came over to Nagisa and said,

"That's right, but you moved one day, and I never saw you again." Yumi looked at her with sad eyes.

"So now that you're back, I'm going to kick your ass for not staying in touch." Yumi started to laugh and hug Nagisa. Nagisa started to giggle and hug Yumi back.

Sachiko, watching her Yumi being so happy, decided something.

"Well, since this turned out the way it did, you and your friends are welcomed here at Red Love. Please enjoy the evening." As Sachiko finished her last words, she held onto Yumi's hand and walked back into the club. She growled into Yumi's ear saying,

"Walking out of bed without my permission deserves a punishment, don't you think? I'm not finished with you yet." Yumi blushed and looked away trying as hard as she could not to smile.

Shizuma looked at her friends, and they made their way inside. The place was so lively. Lights were flashing everywhere, music was playing on max, and people were dancing on the dance floor. A waiter came up to them and asked,

"How many?"

"Eight!" Shizuma tried to speak loudly. The lady led them to a table and said that if they need anything, they were to call her. Everyone slid into the long, curved seat around the table.

"I'm going to get some drinks, anyone want anything?" Shizuma asked, everyone said no. She shrugged and walked off. Everyone was silently chatting, when suddenly; a very beautiful blonde came out to their table,

"My, my, there are some very pretty girls here. Might I ask this beautiful girl right here to dance with me?" She had a slight French accent, and she was looking right at Nagisa.

'Is she looking at me? Is she asking me? Crap what should I say?' Nagisa started to blank out.

"Oh, sure." Nagisa finally came to a decision.

'It's only one dance, no harm can be done!' That's what she thought. The blonde led Nagisa out to the dance floor. The music was beginning to change. It changed to…let's just say a very _sexy_ song.

"Mmm, just my luck." Whispered the blonde lady.

"May I have the pleasure of having your name? Mine is Aimee." Aimee grinned.

"Nagisa, my name is Nagisa." Nagisa smiled politely back.

"My, and it's a pretty name too." Before Nagisa could thank her, Aimee grinded against her and started to dance. Nagisa was a bit surprised but she started to dance as well.

_Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, gotta play it like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I._

_Sexy can I, hit it from the front,  
then I hit it from the back.  
know you like it like that.  
then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor  
then we chill for a second, then we shake that ass some more._

_Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got player it like (ohhhh)  
It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I._

While they were dancing, Shizuma had come back to see that her Nagisa wasn't there. She put the drinks down then looked at Miyuki and asked,

"Where's Nagisa?"

"Uhhhh….While you were gone, a blonde lady came up here and kind of asked Nagisa to dance, I think they're in the middle right now." Miyuki tried to explain it fast. She knew that Shizuma would be a bit angry about it, and she was, she just didn't show it. Shizuma sat in her seat, and chugged down her beer. When she finished she asked for another one. She looked in the crowed for Nagisa, and she saw that she and a blonde woman were grinding and dancing with each other; she noticed the song as well, which made it worse. She drank about 3 cups of beer before Nagisa came back. She came back and sat beside Shizuma. Shizuma who was slightly drunk now, looked and Nagisa with a tad of angry and sad eyes.

"How was your dance?" She asked rather smugly.

"It was fun!" Nagisa smiled. Everyone felt like smacking their forehead. They thought maybe Nagisa really was dense for she, just said in a different way,

"_Yup, I enjoyed grinding with that woman while she feels me up!"_

Shizuma grimaced and turned her head the different direction.

'God damn Nagisa! Can't you fucking see how much I like you?'

'I wonder what's wrong with Shizuma, she smells a bit like alcohol too.' Nagisa was a bit concerned about Shizuma.

'Maybe I should take a step outside and think about what I said.' Nagisa was making a slightly disappointed face.

"Uhm, I'm going to get a bit of fresh air, I'll come back in a bit." Nagisa got up and ran out the door. Shizuma watched Nagisa as she ran out the door.

'Great, I think I'm letting this drink get to my head.' Shizuma slightly sneered.

"Shizuma-sama, I think you should go after her, it's not very safe here at night." Hikari suggested in her small voice. Shizuma thought about it for a moment, and then she ran out. Hikari was right; it wasn't safe out there at night.

'Wouldn't matter though, Nagisa has a master degree in martial arts.' Hikari quietly smirked.

Outside, Nagisa was taking a walk, thinking about why Shizuma might've been so upset with her. Then she thought about what she said.

"Oh I get it, I said something stupid. Maybe I am as stupid as everyone thinks I am." She chuckled sadly to herself and walked wherever her feet took her, when two boys approached her.

"Hey sexy, are you alone? How about having some fun with us? We can take you to some very fascinating places." The one on the left said.

"Not interested." Nagisa stated flatly and pushed past the two boys and continued walking.

"Don't be like that babe, come on, loosen up and hang out with us." Said the other boy.

Shizuma was out looking for Nagisa, it didn't take her long to find Nagisa. Shizuma saw the boys harassing her and tried to get there quickly.

Nagisa stopped walking and faced the boys.

"Look, I'm not interested so fucking leave me alone!" Nagisa angrily stared at them. The boy took out and grabbed Nagisa's arm and pulled.

"Come on, don't be like that babe." Suddenly, an arm grabbed Nagisa out of the boy's clutches and pulled her close to her body.

"Sorry boys, but she's already with me." Shizuma glared at them with her ice-cold eyes. The boy snorted,

"Don't take her from us, she's going with us."

"I don't think so; she's mine, so I suggest you leave." Shizuma glared even harder at the two boys, tightening her grip on Nagisa.

"Heh, I don't think so!" The boy took out a pocket knife, and leaped forward, making an attempt to cut the silvered-haired girl. Nagisa realizing the situation before the boy took out his knife, pushed Shizuma aside, and swayed to the side, avoiding the knife. The boy almost fell forward. He was surprised how fast Nagisa could move. He lunged toward her again, but he kept on missing, no matter how many times he flung the knife, Nagisa was way too quick for him. Nagisa who was getting tired of this, ducked down near his stomach when he swung the knife once more, and punched him right in the center. The boy fell down and dropped his knife, crying in agony. The other boy, aware of his friends' injury, drew out his pocket knife and ran toward Nagisa. Nagisa's back was facing the other boy, so he thought he would get a clean cut on her. But, before the knife even touched her dress, Nagisa ducked down and swung her leg out and tripped him. The boy lost his balance and was heading toward the ground. He threw his knife upward before he fell down. Nagisa got up and caught the knife, snapped it in half like a tooth pick and dropped the two pieces on him. She smirked when the two boys got up and ran for their lives. She picked up the knives that were on the ground and dumped them in the trash, forgetting that Shizuma was there.

"Nagisa…" Shizuma mumbled out. Nagisa cringed and remembered.

'Oh shit, I forgot that she was there.' Nagisa turned around and smiled at Shizuma.

"Yeah? What's up? Why are you here?" Nagisa remembered that she said that she would go out herself. She didn't think Shizuma would follow her out.

"I came out because it's dangerous out here at night, but I can see that that isn't a problem for you." Shizuma grinned.

"That was very impressive, where did you learn such moves?" Shizuma began walking toward Nagisa.

"Uh…you know, just basics, they aren't that great, hehe?" Nagisa was horrible at lying, and this just proved the theory.

"Oh really? Hmm, where did you learn these "basics"?" Shizuma was standing in front of Nagisa now.

"Uh…You know at—" Nagisa didn't finish because a black limo came out to them and the window started to roll down, revealing Miyuki and everyone else.

"What are you guys doing? Get in, we decided to do karaoke, because while you tow were gone, some guys were trying to hit on us. Getting borrrring~!!~" Shizuma could tell right away that Miyuki was drunk. The car door opened, and Nagisa and Shizuma climbed in. Nagisa was relieved that she didn't have to explain to Shizuma. Would've been hard to tell Shizuma that she used to attend secret lessons because her mom wanted her to protect herself.

"Why is the car soo quiiiiiiiiiite? W-we should party!" Miyuki was way to drunk, because right after, she passed out on Tamao's lap.

"Well, I think she should go home, it's been quite a day, don't you think? Suzumi-san, I'm going to ask you to take care of Miyuki for me. Do you think you can?" Shizuma looked at Tamao with a serious face.

"Oh of course!' Tamao beamed with happiness. The rest of the car ride was pretty much quite. Eventually Tamao, Hikari, Amane, Yaya, and Tsubomi had fallen asleep, they were all exhausted. The only ones who were awake were Nagisa and Shizuma.

"That was quite a day don't you think?" Shizuma looked over to Nagisa.

"Yes, I'm quite tired; it was so much fun though!" Nagisa looked up into Shizuma's eyes and smiled. Shizuma smiled back as she took hold of Nagisa's hand. Nagisa looked at their hands and then Shizuma's eyes again. They were so gentle, she smiled a bit back before she leaned on Shizuma's shoulder and fell asleep. Shizuma was really happy inside. She let go of Nagisa's hand and put her arm around Nagisa and used her other hand to hold Nagisa's hand. She too soon fell asleep.

_10 minutes later._

"Ojou-sama, we are back." The driver slowly shook Shizuma. She began to stir, she slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she looked at was Nagisa, who was peacefully sleeping her arms.

"Ojou-sama, I'm sorry to disturb you, but we have reached Astraea Hill." Shizuma nodded her head. She slowly let go of the redhead, trying not to wake her. In a low tone she whispered.

"Guys wake up, we're here." Everyone began to wake up, everyone but Nagisa. Shizuma tossed her driver a key.

"Do me a favor Yano-san, and open the door for me. Then you may be on your way." The driver nodded and went off to open the door. Everyone had gotten out, but Nagisa. Miyuki was clinging onto Tamao because she couldn't even walk properly.

"Ta-chaaan, don't let go, or I'll kill you!" She giggled and used Tamao for support.

"Miyu-chan is so drunk, I told you not to drink seven cups of beer." Tamao shook her head in disapproval and held on Miyuki tighter.

"Ehh? You did? It still tasted good!" Miyuki giggled even more, while Tamao sighed.

Shizuma was trying to debate on whether to wake Nagisa up or not. She decided not to and reached in to carry Nagisa out, bridal style. Nagisa stirred a bit before putting her hands around Shizuma's neck and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Mmm, Shizuma-sama, I love…" Shizuma looked at Nagisa, hoping that she would finish that sentence.

"…cake." Shizuma looked disappointed, while she continued walking.

'Cake?! I'm going to lose her to CAKE?! What kind of dream is she having here?!' Shizuma inwardly sighed. When they had all went in, everyone bid farewell and left for their dorm.

"Suzumi-san, why don't you sleep with Miyuki in her room tonight while I handle Nagisa? Someone is going to have to explain what happened to Miyuki." Shizuma really wanted to spend the night with Nagisa.

"Oh, when you say it like that, I will."

"Good, can you do me a favor? After you out Miyuki in her room, can you run to your dorm room and grab Nagisa's things for me? Like her sleeping clothes and her toothbrush, and everything she would need?" Shizuma looked at Tamao with hopeful eyes.

"Oh sure, of course, I need to get my things as well. I'll bring it to you once I come back."

"Thank you very much." They had reached their dorm room and went separate ways. Tamao had set Miyuki down in bed and went back to her own room to get her and Nagisa's things.

Meanwhile, Shizuma had set Nagisa's in bed and took of her shoes. She changed into her own night gown and waited for Tamao to bring Nagisa's stuff. She sat on the bed beside Nagisa, admiring her cute face. She gently held out her hand, stroking the side of Nagisa's face. From her cheek bone, her soft cheek, and then her jaw line. When she stopped at her jaw line, she used her index finger to stroke Nagisa's soft, luscious lips. Lost in her thoughts, she unconsciously started to lean more down, until she heard a soft knock. She quickly went to the door and opened it. It was Tamao at the door with Nagisa's things. She took them and said her thanks, and shut the door. Shizuma walked to the bathroom and put Nagisa's toothbrush, towel, and her hairbrush there. She walked back out and sat down on the bed. She took out the ribbon that held Nagisa's hair up. Her hair flung out when it was released. She looked very sexy.

'I hope Nagisa won't be mad at me for this.' Shizuma thought guiltily. She was nervous and eager at the same time. She slipped off her slippers and straddled Nagisa. She put her hands on both sides of Nagisa, one near Nagisa's head and one near her back. She applied pressure down to the bed with the hand near Nagisa's back. She slipped her hand underneath Nagisa, searching for a zipper. When she found it, she gently dragged it down until it hit the bottom. Shizuma took her hand down, and looked at her progress. She was now on her knees, still straddling Nagisa while her next step was to take the dress off. She got off and stood at the end of the bed. She held of the edge of Nagisa's dress and began to slowly drag the dress down. When it was completely off, she hung it over her desk chair. She went over to accomplish her last step, putting on her pj's. Before she could though, she took a glance of Nagisa's underclothes. She almost drooled. Nagisa was wearing a strapless, red, lacey bra. To go with that she had matching underwear.

'She's so sexy, why would she wear such a…fancy bra and underwear? Maybe we should sleep naked together. Actually no, that would be bad, Nagisa would freak out and Miyuki would bust my ass.' Shizuma sighed and went over to complete her last step. She chose to put on her pants first, since it looked easier, and indeed it was.

'Now…' she thought.

'Time to put on that shirt." Shizuma had to lift Nagisa's upper body to put on her shirt. When she finished, she laid Nagisa back down and began to button her shirt. She sighed in happiness when she FINALLY finished.

'Finally! I'm damn lucky that tomorrow is Sunday, which means I can stay in bed with Nagisa all morning if I wanted to!" She climbed over Nagisa and tucked them both under the blanket. She turned over on her side and watch Nagisa.

'She's so cute and kind. Her happy personality really is rubbing onto me. I'm going crazy for you Nagisa. What should I do?' suddenly, Nagisa turned over facing Shizuma. She scooted closet to Shizuma and clung onto her, and sighed in content.

"Mm, Shizuma-sama, don't leave me…don't leave me all alone. I'm scared…" Nagisa mumbled and held on Shizuma's night gown tighter. Shizuma was surprised. She wrapped her arms around Nagisa and held her in tight.

"Shh, don't worry, I won't ever leave you…I…love you." Shizuma for once felt that she said the right thing. It felt right to say it. Too bad Nagisa couldn't hear it.

'What secrets are you keeping within you Nagisa? Why do they make you look like you're going to cry? I will find out, I will save you and bring you to a new light. Like you did for me, bringing me to see that you…are the one for me. Don't suffer alone.' Shizuma began to fall asleep. The warmth of Nagisa and her body press against her made her feel sleepy. She soon fell asleep with Nagisa in her arm. She would dream of only sweet things tonight.

_What would happen tomorrow? When Nagisa wake up to a room she isn't familiar with? What is Miyuki going to say when she wakes up with a huge headache? Find out in the next chapter! _

**

* * *

So was it good? I'm sorry if anyone felt that this was too rushed I tried (: Next chapter is coming soon! Please, press that review button down there and leave your thought! (: I hope it won't be anything rude though .__. Love you lots 3**


	8. Getting Closer

**A/N: Heey (: I'm backies, with Chapter 6 (: Yeshers, I know, it's late, But PFFT, better late than never ^^ Thank you for those who reviewed I appreciated it (: Don't forget to review~! :D**

**Lol, I feel like I'm about to have one of those writer blocks. You guys might have to help me with it. xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic ]:**

* * *

It was about 10am, and the sun was shining through the curtains, hitting Nagisa's closed eyes. Nagisa shifted a bit, but didn't move very far. There were two strong arms around her waist, securing her from leaving. Nagisa eyes bolted open, and she looked around the unfamiliar room.

'Wh-where am I?!' Nagisa turned to the other side to see who was holding her. She saw long silver locks, a beautiful pale face, and the figure slightly breathing.

'Sh-Shi-SHIZUMA-SAMA?! My god! What I'm I doing here?! What the hell happened last night?!' Nagisa was in such a big shocked that she rolled off the bed, taking the blanket with her. There was a thud on the ground as Nagisa hit the ground. Shizuma, who was sleeping peacefully, sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes. She looked on the ground to see Nagisa rubbing her head.

"Nagisa…? What are you doing? It's only 10am, why are you up so early?" Shizuma crawled to the edge of the bed and pulled Nagisa up back onto the bed.

"Shizuma-sama! Sorry to wake you up, but w-why am I in your room?" Nagisa put distance between herself and Shizuma. Then she noticed it. She wasn't in her dress anymore; she was in her pajama's.

'Oh my god, who changed me?! Oh god, kill me if it was Shizuma-sama!' Nagisa couldn't think this could get any worse. But in a way, she was…happy. Shizuma saw how Nagisa was starring at her clothes.

'Oh crap, she must be shocked. But she was enjoying it last night, when she was all wrapped up in my embrace.' Shizuma thought.

"Oh yeah, you're clothes…Last night, Miyuki got wasted and Tamao decided to stay with her the night, and I didn't want you to be lonely or anything, so I brought you to my room after you fell asleep in the car. Tamao brought your things, and I…changed you. Sorry if that bugs you, but you looked uncomfortable." Shizuma explained. Nagisa turned very red.

'Oh my god, she saw my underwear and bra! How embarrassing!' Nagisa turned even redder after that.

"O-oh…no, i-it doesn't…thank you…for caring for me…I-I'm going to go to the w-washroom." Nagisa got up and ran to the washroom and locked the door after she shut it. She held her chest and felt her heartbeat beating loudly. She took deep breaths and calm down until she heard Shizuma say,

"You should take a shower too, I'll be out here when you're done." Nagisa was able to stutter out a yes. She took one deep breath and then began to take her bath and freshen up.

* * *

Miyuki had just woken up to the sun in her eyes. She sat up and clutched her forehead.

"Ah…I have a huge headache, what happened?" Miyuki whispered. She looked around, she found herself in her room.

"How did I get back here? Ugh, my head is killing me." Miyuki whispered to herself. Then she felt a shift in the bed. She looked down to the body and almost screamed. She saw Tamao underneath the covers and really close to her. She slammed her back against the wall.

'Holy shit! What the hell?' Miyuki was shocked to find her crush under the covers. She was now wondering if they did anything that night. Tamao began to stir and wake up.

"Miyuki-chan? Are you awake? How are you feeling?" Tamao sat up and rubbed her eye. Miyuki began to calm down.

"I'm fine, just a slight headache, sorry for waking you. What happened last night?" Miyuki sat in front of Tamao. Tamao chuckled and said,

"We had out outing and you drank too much and got drunk. Etoile-sama told me to stay the night with you, incase anything happened. I'm sorry if I bugged you." Tamao slightly frowned. Miyuki shook her head.

"No! Of course not, thank you actually. I'm— Ugh…" Miyuki clutched her head. Tamao jumped up and ran to her washroom and dug through her cabinet. She came back out with some water and a pill.

"Take this; it'll make you feel better." Tamao gave the cup of water and the pill to Miyuki and watched her drink it down.

"Thanks, Tamao-chan." Miyuki placed the cup of watch down on the small table beside her. Tamao nodded and sat down on the bed. She blushed when she noticed that she was still in her night gown. Miyuki grinned.

'She's just too cute.'

"I think we should get ready, it's almost noon." Miyuki grabbed Tamao's hand and led her to the washroom.

"Take a shower and change into your uniform, we could do something together, okay?" Miyuki smiled when Tamao nodded. She shut the door and waited for Tamao to come out.

* * *

Nagisa had just come out of the washroom. She was surprised that Tamao had brought her uniform as well. She was all done and about to tell Shizuma that she had finished. But the, she had saw a sleeping figure on the bed. She walked over and looked at the sleeping form. She blushed deeply when it called out her name softly. She didn't know if she should wake her up or not. She didn't need to decide when the form began to open up her eyes.

"Mmm, oh, you're done? Just give me ten minutes then." Shizuma sat up and walked off to the washroom. Nagisa sat down and looked at the room.

'It's my first time here.' She looked around and got up to look out the window.

'I wonder what I'm going to do with Shizuma-sama today.' A blush crept over her face. For some reason, her heart fluttered with just the thought of Shizuma. She even remembered her dream last night. She was in the hospital…

_A little girl stood by a bed sobbing._

"_-sniffle- Is mommy going? Please don't leave me alone here mommy!" The little redhead girl burst out crying. The sick woman smiled slightly._

"_Don't cry Nagi-chan, mommy loves you very much, she's going to watch over you now. Always be happy my little Nagisa." The woman stroke the younger girl's hair. After that the lights suddenly flashed off, and she heard a noise go beep for a long time. Suddenly the lights came back on. Her mother had stopped breathing and her eyes were closed._

"_Mommy? Mommy? Mommy, wake up!" The little girl shook the woman's arm. She cried loudly, knowing that she wouldn't see her mom anymore. That was it, her mom died in the dark, leaving Nagisa in the world, alone._

_Then suddenly, she was suddenly grown up, back to the present. She looked at herself, and then around. In front of her was Shizuma. Shizuma smiled at her, and held out her hand. Nagisa looked at Shizuma, and smiled brightly, and reached out for Shizuma's hand. But right before she touched it, the scenery broke into many pieces, and Shizuma was starting to fade away. Tears started to flow down Nagisa's eyes as she realized that she was going to be alone again. Nagisa tried to grab hold of Shizuma, but she couldn't reach her no matter how hard she tried. Shizuma began to fade away even more. Nagisa slowly fell down on her knees and bury her face in her hand, crying as hard as she could._

"_Shizuma-sama, don't leave me…don't leave me all alone. I'm scared…" She cried. Then suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her tightly. She looked up and saw Shizuma back, smiling at her gently. Then the words she heard made her heart melt away._

"_Shh, don't worry, I won't ever leave you…I…love you." _

Before she knew it, she was sleeping peacefully. She saw a bird fly across the saw.

'Why was I thinking about her like that? It sounded so real…it felt so real…was it a dream?' Nagisa thought. She slightly jumped when Shizuma opened the door. She turned around and saw Shizuma in her uniform tying her hair.

"You must be hungry right? Come with me." Shizuma finished tying her hair and led her to her own personal kitchen. Nagisa gaped widely.

"Okay, I knew being Etoile had perks, but I didn't know this was one of them." Nagisa looked around at the kitchen. Shizuma just shrugged.

"It's pretty useful, I guess. I usually eat here on the weekends. I don't want to attract any attention by going to the cafeteria." Shizuma led her to the tabled and motioned her to sit down.

"It's because Shizuma-sama is really popular right?" Nagisa blushed as she took a seat. Shizuma just smiled as she shrugged.

"Who knows? Should we have beacon and eggs?" Shizuma put a pan on the stove and lit it up. Nagisa answered yes and offered to help, but Shizuma refused and told sit down and wait.

When they had finished eating, Shizuma took hold of Nagisa's hand and walked her out.

"Would you like to accompany me today, Nagisa-chan?" Shizuma smiled when Nagisa nodded yes. They walked into the Miator lobby and saw how everyone stared at Nagisa with glares. Shizuma looked Nagisa and saw the discomfort in her eyes. She smirked at her next move. She let go of Nagisa's hand and wrapped it around her waist instead and pulled her close to her own body. Everyone gasped, including Nagisa. She relaxed after she did, and leaned against her head against Shizuma. Shizuma was quite surprised, she wasn't expecting Nagisa to do that, but she was happy that she did. They walked out with all eyes on them.

Shizuma walked Nagisa to the lake and they sat underneath a tree for shade. It was a sunny day, but there was a slight breeze. Winter was coming soon, which means, the holidays were coming soon. Shizuma thought. She glanced over at Nagisa, watching her calm expression that also carried a blush.

"Nagisa?" Shizuma started. Nagisa was a bit startled, but she turned her head toward Shizuma.

"Yes, Shizuma-sama?"

"Are you going to visit your parents for the holidays?" Shizuma asked. There was a long silence. Nagisa smiled was wiped off her face. She turned the other way and softly answered,

"no."

Shizuma was quite suspicious. She wanted to ask, but she was afraid that she might hurt the younger girl, so she just let it go…for now.

Nagisa turned back and looked at Shizuma in the eye.

"What about you Shizuma-sama? Are you going back?" Shizuma crossed her arms behind her head, and crossed her legs out.

"Nah, my family is to busy. My dad has to run his company." Shizuma said as she closed her eyes.

"What about your mom?" Nagisa asked hesitantly. Shizuma opened her eyes and turned to Nagisa.

"I don't have one. She died when I was 5." Shizuma saw how Nagisa's eyes becoming sadder.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I shouldn't have asked." Nagisa said. Under her breath she muttered,

"_At least we're the same."_

"Don't worry about it. I feel like I can talk to you about these things." Shizuma smiled. Nagisa smiled. She was guilty though. She couldn't share her past because it hurt her too much. It was opening up a wound deep inside her heart.

For the rest of the afternoon, they talked about almost everything. Nagisa was slowly becoming closer and attracted to Shizuma. While Shizuma, was starting to fall more in love with Nagisa.

Everything that she learned about Nagisa attracted her. Shizuma also noticed how Nagisa avoided the topic of family. She wanted to know why. She also wanted know what her special reason to coming to Miator was. She didn't believe it was because of Miyuki. She would have to ask Miyuki later.

"Shizuma-sama…? Are you there? Earth to Shizuma-sama!" Nagisa poked Shizuma lightly.

"Hmm? Oh yeah?" Shizuma said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"As I was saying," Nagisa started as she giggled.

"The sun will be setting soon; don't you think we should go before we get scolded for being late?" Nagisa giggled again as she slowly stood up. Shizuma followed her action and also stood.

"You're right, it would be inappropriate if the Etoile got scolded for something like that." Shizuma brushed the dirt off of her uniform. Shizuma and Nagisa began to make their way back. Shizuma took hold of Nagisa's hand.

'Her hand is so soft. I don't think I can last without seeing her.' Shizuma tightened her grip slightly. Nagisa was also thinking about it. She couldn't put her finger on it, but ever since they're party, Nagisa felt attached to Shizuma. Then there was her dream.

'Why did I think about Shizuma like that? We're just friends right…? Really close friends?' She sighed outwardly without realizing.

Shizuma turned her attention to the red head girl.

"Is something bothering you Nagisa?" Shizuma asked in concern. Nagisa snapped out of her thoughts and jumped slightly.

"Oh no, I was just thinking. Sorry." Nagisa leaned against Shizuma's arm. They had noticed that also since the party, they have been more…close, more physical. They would be constantly holding hands or cuddling in some sort. Which was strange for Nagisa, because they weren't dating or in a relationship for anything like that.

They had reached the school. They were standing right in front of the school gates.

"We're here now. We still have…" Nagisa checked her watch before continuing.

"Five minutes." She finished. She turned to Shizuma, who was still holding her hand.

"I had a lot of fun today. I got to know a lot about you Shizuma-sama. I wish it didn't have to end." Nagisa blushed as she smiled. Shizuma smiled in return. She held Nagisa's other hand and offered her an invitation.

"I have a lot of fun with you too Nagisa. I don't want this day to end either. So...would like to meet me behind the school tonight? We sneak off somewhere and just talk or hang out, whatever you want to do." Shizuma had her hopeful eyes on. Nagisa smiled.

"I would love to! Do I have to bring anything? What should I wear? What time should I meet you?" Nagisa shot a bunch of question at Shizuma. Shizuma giggled.

"Wonderful! You don't have to bring anything. Wear something you're comfortable in. Meet me at ten pm." Shizuma answered all her questions in one breath. Nagisa nodded.

"I'll see you then?" Nagisa began to let go of one of Shizuma's hands. Shizuma held tight with the hand that Nagisa hadn't let go of yet and pulled her in against her body.

"Yes, you'll see me later." Shizuma said before drawing a bit of distance them so that she could see her face. Shizuma cupped Nagisa's cheek and wrapped her other arm behind Nagisa, she slowly leaned down, and kissed Nagisa's forehead…

* * *

Nagisa jumped up from her bed with a gasp.

"Was it all…a dream?" Nagisa quietly questioned.

"Oh you're awake now, Nagisa-chan." A voice started. Nagisa turned her head to the direction it came from.

"Oh Tamao-chan! How long was I asleep?" Nagisa got out of bed and sat on the edge of it instead. Tamao thought for a moment.

"You came back around six, and went straight to bed. I figured you were tired." Nagisa nodded.

'So it wasn't a dream.' She thought.

"So how was your day?" Nagisa asked her friend. Tamao smiled instantly.

"It was wonderful!" She claimed. Nagisa smiled, she liked it when her best friend was happy. Since she came here, Tamao had helped her a lot. So she wanted her friend to be happy. Then Nagisa snapped her eyes open when she wondered what time it was. She quickly glanced at the clock; it was already 9:42pm.

"AH! Oh no! I'm going to be late!" She still had a lot to do. She had to shower and find something to wear.

"Are you sneaking off tonight Nagisa-chan?" Tamao began to snicker.

"With Etoile-sama…?" She kept on snickering. Nagisa turned beet red.

"It's not what you think Tamao-chan!" Nagisa started.

"But yes, I am. So I won't be here tonight, is that okay?" Nagisa asked as she was still flushed. Tamao giggled and nodded.

"Have fun." Tamao said as Nagisa ran off to the bathroom.

After she finished showering, she asked Tamao to help her pick something to wear. Tamao told her to wear a comfortable dress. They picked out a light peach dress that flared out near the bottom, but was fitting nicely around the chest to the stomach, with the short sleeves to be loose as well.  
Nagisa quickly changed and tied her hair up. When she was satisfied, Nagisa glanced at the clock. She wanted to scream. It was 9:55pm.

"I'm going to be late!" Nagisa exclaimed. She bid Tamao a good-bye for now and dashed out the door, excited that she would spend the night with Shizuma again.

_

* * *

Will she make it on time? Or will she be late, like always? More importantly, what will happen when they spend this special night together? Find out next time!_

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring. I think I'm going to have a writer's block. It would help me greatly if you reviewed and told me how you felt. Or what you hope to happen. Maybe I'll be able to generate an idea! So pretty please with a strawberry on top, review :D Also, if you want to see my upcoming stories and progress with my stories, check my Profile. It'll let you know when I'll update a chapter or any upcoming stories :]**


	9. Special 'Date'

**A/N: Omgsh~ I'm back with another chapter! I'm finally over the writer's block :D I would like to thank some special people who helped me with it ^^**

**Niomi-Sensei**** – Thanks! I really appreciate that you could help me with this ;) I really liked how you came out straight forward to tell me your thoughts.**

**Blademaster357**** – I had to read your review a couple times, but I got it after my second read, and I love you for this! LOL I generated an idea afterwards!**

**romancejunky****: Thanks for reading! I also thank you for giving me some ideas ^^**

**And a special thanks to **

**Stavri****, your review **_**really**_** motivated me for writing this chapter! Without your comment, I don't think I would've written this chapter and post it up sooner then I planned!**

**AND…I want to thank thomm for beta reading this, he's epically Awesome! :D**

* * *

"_Huff…huff…_Oh no, I think I'm late! I have to run faster!" Nagisa was running to the back of the school to meet Shizuma. She fell asleep earlier and ended up rushing. Eventually she made it. She saw Shizuma standing there with a basket. She walked up slowly to the silver-haired girl and made sure to check out what she was wearing. Shizuma was dressed casually. She wore a light orange stripped shirt, a blue jean jacket over it, and a light tanned capris. The image made her look hot. Even Nagisa admitted it to herself.

'_Why am I having such thoughts right now? She just looks attractive. Why am I thinking so much about what's under her clothes now…?' _Nagisa tried to cool down her mind before she reached Shizuma completely. If these thoughts didn't leave her mind before she reached the other girl, she might pounce on Shizuma and rip all her clothes off. Finally she took a last step before reaching Shizuma.

"Shizuma-sama, sorry I'm late, did I make you wait long?" Nagisa smiled. Shizuma turned around, facing Nagisa, checking out Nagisa completely.

'_She's so gorgeous.'_ Ripping her eyes away from Nagisa's body, she smiled at Nagisa and answered.

"No, I just got here myself. Are you ready?" Shizuma asked. Nagisa nodded and took a step forward. There was a wall between the school and the forest. Shizuma easily jumped up onto the wall, dropped the basket carefully on the other side, and then helped Nagisa onto the wall.

"Hold on a minute." Shizuma instructed. Nagisa nodded and did what she was told. Nagisa watched Shizuma jump down swiftly and land on the ground with her feet. She turned around a open her arms toward Nagisa. Nagisa looked at Shizuma confused.

'_Is she expecting me to jump?'_

"Jump." Shizuma said. Nagisa looked at her weirdly.

"Don't worry my little Nagisa, I'll catch you." Shizuma smiled. She wanted to feel Nagisa in her arms, even if it was just for a brief moment. 'Nagisa looked at her, still unsure if she wanted to jump. Shizuma smiled at her telling her that it would be okay. Nagisa took a deep breath. She leaped off the wall. A pair of strong pair of arms caught her around her waist firmly. Seconds past by, maybe minutes. But Shizuma never let go, she didn't want to, but eventually she had to. She faced Nagisa and held her shoulders with a smile.

"That wasn't so bad, was it little Nagisa." Shizuma said teasingly. Nagisa shook her head and a soft blush appeared on her smooth cheeks. Shizuma took a hold of Nagisa's hand and picked up her basket that she dropped on the ground earlier.

"Let's go." Shizuma began to lead Nagisa into the forest. Soon they arrived at the lake they were at earlier. Nagisa was overwhelmed how beautiful the lake was at night.

At night, it was more soothing, more calm. The water silently made movements while the moon reflected on the surface of the lake. A cascade of shimmering light coated the small pond. It made Nagisa's heart swell up. She didn't know why, but it was more special because Shizuma was here with her.

"It's beautiful…" Nagisa began to daze off a little.

"Isn't it? It's more special because I'm spending it with you." Shizuma was still hold Nagisa's hand. She smiled when Nagisa faced her with a blush.

"Hey Shizuma-sama…what's in the basket?" Nagisa's eyes turned to the basket that had a blanket over it. Shizuma giggled.

"I brought some food, I had a feeling you'd be hungry. I also brought blankets." Shizuma giggled a bit more when Nagisa's face lit up with a huge smile.

"I guess I was right. You absolutely love food, don't you Nagisa?" Nagisa pouted.

"Don't tease me like Miyuki-chan. Miyuki loves to make tease me so much about food. I can't help it. I'm a growing girl!" They ended up both laughing. After that subsided, Shizuma led her to a space and kneed down. She took out the blanket and took out the food. It looked delicious. They were fruit sandwiches.

"I hope you'll like them." Shizuma started.

"I love these. This is my favorite sandwich, how'd you know?" Shizuma handed her one.

"I'm magical, I just know." Shizuma smiled mischievously. Nagisa raised an eyebrow funnily.

"Are you talking about Miyuki? HAH, I should've known." Nagisa grinned. Shizuma smirked.

"I've been caught. Haha, I asked Miyuki earlier. She answered pretty fast. She must know a lot about you."

"Not just a lot. She knows everything about me. She knows instantly what I'm feeling without me saying. She understands what I went through. She was there for me." Nagisa smiled nostalgically. Shizuma felt a pang of jealously run through her. She had to ask, she needed to know.

"What did you go through? Since Miyuki was there, do you…love her?" Shizuma felt that she might've asked too much, but she had to know. The smiled faded off of Nagisa's face.

"Something…I never want to go through again…and no, I love Miyuki-chan, but I'm just not _in _love with her." Shizuma felt somewhat relieved. But she wasn't satisfied. She was happy to know that Nagisa didn't love Miyuki like that, but what did she go through? What happened in the past that would make her Nagisa so sad? Shizuma nodded.

"Gomen, i didn't mean to make you upset. I should've have asked." Nagisa shook her head and smiled.

"Mmn. It's okay, don't worry to much about it." Nagisa began to eat. Shizuma decided to not press about it too much. She could ask Miyuki later anyways. Nagisa decided to change the subject. The atmosphere was too depressing now.

"Mhmm! This is good; did you make this yourself Shizuma-sama?" Shizuma laughed and nodded.

"Shizuma-sama can do anything can't she?" That's when Shizuma shook her head 'no'.

"I can only do what I'm capable of. Learning to do new things is good too though." Nagisa smiled sadly.

"You're very skilled though. I can't do anything right really, I'm useless." Nagisa remembered back to when her mother was sick and she still lived with her father.

Flashback

"_Why are you so USELESS?!" Nagisa's dad screamed. Nagisa had gotten back from the grocery store. Her father had asked her to buy some milk. She wasn't sure what kind he wanted though. He never told her. She wasn't so sure if he wanted skimmed milk, or two percent milk. She ended up buying two percent, since her father always drunk two percent. But when she went home, her father screamed at her because she didn't get the right kind._

"_YOU USELESS GIRL! I wanted SKIMMED MILK! My boss is coming over today! He likes skimmed milk! Can't you do anything right! God damn, you're so useless!" _

"_I'm sorry Otou-san! You never told me what kind you wanted!" Nagisa began to well up. Then she felt a sting on her right cheek. She looked back at her father and held her cheek. Tears began to overflow._

"_Are you talking back to me?! Go to your room! You are not allowed to have dinner! God damn, I hate you!"_

End of flashback

Nagisa's smiled saddened a bit. the word 'useless' replayed over in her head over and over until she heard a sudden outburst from the girl in front of her.

"Not true! You aren't useless. You can make people smile. You are what warm people's heart. You're skilled in fighting, even if they are just 'basics'. You're a walking sunshine." Shizuma was even surprised at herself of what she said. She has never said anything like that before. Nagisa smiled warmly. It was her first time hearing something like that.

"Thank you Shizuma-sama. It's my first time hearing something like that. I don't know why, but it warms my heart when you said that." Shizuma smiled. While they ate, they made small talk, occasionally laughed, and throughout the whole, Shizuma couldn't keep her eyes off of Nagisa's lips.

'_Oh how I want to taste them so much.'_ Shizuma thought. She noticed a couple of crumbs on Nagisa's mouth.

'_So cute…she too damn cute for her own good.' _Shizuma loved how Nagisa was so carefree. Usual girls would be so cautious on how they ate in front of her. But Nagisa didn't care; she ate how she usually did. Shizuma moved closer to Nagisa. Nagisa stopped talking and starred at her.

"Shizuma…sama…?" Nagisa muttered.

"You have something on your lips Nagisa-chan."

"I do? Where?" Nagisa was about to touch lips to check, but Shizuma held Nagisa's wrist, stopping her. Shizuma leaned more forward and pressed her lips to the edge of Nagisa's mouth, licking the crumbs off. Shizuma let go Nagisa's wrist and moved it up to Nagisa's soft lips, brushing the crumbs off. A deep blush crept to Nagisa's face. Eventually Shizuma finished.

"There…" Shizuma whispered in a husky voice. She wanted more. A small part of her lips touched Nagisa's. It tasted sweet. But it would be more satisfying if she could kiss Nagisa full on the lips.

"Thanks!" Nagisa smiled trying to put away her sudden desire to have Shizuma kiss her.

'_I shouldn't think like that, Shizuma-sama only thinks of me like a friend, A really close one.'_

Shizuma was trying to control herself. She had to or else she would scare Nagisa away. Her sexual desire for Nagisa was growing wildly at the moment. She went back to her spot and took a deep breath and began to eat again.

"Don't mention it." Shizuma regaining her self control. Soon they finished eating and started to clean up the food. Shizuma took out a red blanket a set it out underneath her. They decided to do some star gazing. Nagisa was leaning against a tree, looking at the starry sky. Shizuma took a seat on the red blanket. She looked at Nagisa. Nagisa walked toward Shizuma and stood next to her. Shizuma, who was sitting on her bottom, patted a spot between her legs, motioning Nagisa to sit there. Nagisa hesitated but decided that she would do so. She took a seat between Shizuma's legs. She felt complete when Shizuma wrapped her arms around Nagisa's waist. She sighed in content when she leaned back into Shizuma's embrace. They looked up into the sky. Many stars filled the sky.

"It's so beautiful…" Nagisa whispered loud enough for Shizuma to hear.

"Yeah, it is." Shizuma answered back.

"Look," Nagisa pointed to the sky.

"There's Centaurus, oh, that's Libra…" Nagisa began to name most of the constellations in the sky. It surprised Shizuma. Nagisa even named some Shizuma didn't even know.

"You're very smart Nagisa-chan. I didn't expect you knew so many constellations." Nagisa grinned.

"Everyone thinks, I'm dumb, but I'm not. I'm klutzy and a bit clueless at times. But I'm not dumb. I can be book smart sometimes." Nagisa stated calmly. Shizuma giggled.

"But you're so cute like that. I'm getting more surprises from you. I like getting to know more about you." Shizuma told Nagisa.

"Me too, I don't know why, but I want to know a lot about you. I never felt this way before…I don't feel so lonely when I'm with you, Shizuma-sama." Nagisa blushed as she quietly said to Shizuma. Shizuma's heart fluttered. She moved her left hand up to Nagisa's chin and gently pushed it to face her. Nagisa looked up to Shizuma's eyes. Shizuma was looking at her seriously. She quietly asked Nagisa,

"Do you want to know why you feel like that when you're with me?" Nagisa nodded yes, she was lost in Shizuma's eyes, lost in Shizuma's trance. Shizuma looked deep into Nagisa's eyes. She too, was lost in the moment. There was some sort of force that slowly pulled their lips closer. Shizuma couldn't take it…she closed the spaces between her Nagisa's lips. It was soft, yet demanding, and dominating. When they stopped for air, they were panting. Their lips soon met again. More passionate though. Many things were running through Nagisa's mind. She didn't know what to feel. She kissed back, feeling something that she couldn't describe. It was along the lines of feeling happy and excited. Like a hole in her heart was filled. Shizuma moved her hands, she wrapped one hand around Nagisa's waist, while her other hand around her shoulder, securing her. Shizuma eventually fell backwards on the blanket, taking Nagisa with her.

They didn't make hot passionate love, like Shizuma wanted. She knew that Nagisa wasn't ready but, they did help themselves to each others lips. That's how their night out went. All that was left was to wonder if they were together. But they could figure that out in the morning. Right?

_

* * *

Now what will happen tomorrow morning? Will Nagisa back out of it? Find out in the next chapter!_

**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for supporting me. I'm going to finish this story no matter what, or die trying LOL. Well if you want the next chapter to be out soon, better leave a review ^^ Please? :D**


	10. Secrets and Kaname and Momomi!

**A/N: AH HAH! Another chapter! ;D Thanks for the reviews, keep them going :D Reviews make me happy! ^^ ERC~!!**

**I'm also moving very fast with this story! I'm trying to end it quickly so I can write new ones before summer ends. SORRY!**

**I'm pretty much sticking a bunch of chapters into one xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SP! **

**On with the Story :]**

* * *

It was early in the morning, and the birds were chirping. Nagisa began to open her eyes. There was a sudden chill in the air. Nagisa shivered and pulled up the blanket. Her elbow bumped into something soft. She froze. Nagisa slowly turn around. Right in front of her was a sleeping Shizuma.

"S-Shizuma…?!" Nagisa whispered. Shizuma shifted a bit and then began to open her eyes. She yawned widely and suddenly wrapped her arms around Nagisa.

"Ohayo, my little kitten." A smile crossed the silver beauty's face.

"O-ohayo…" A deep blush crawled across Nagisa's face as she recalled what happened last night.

"Uhm…Shizuma-sama?" She started. Shizuma opened her eyes again and looked up at her.

"What is it?" She answered back gently.

"Uhm…well about last night…" Nagisa didn't even finish, Shizuma unwrapped her arms around her and sighed as she got up.

"Do you regret it?" She asked in an expressionless tone. Nagisa shook her head furiously.

"No! It's not that…what I mean is…what is of us now?" Nagisa asked in her shy voice.

Shizuma chuckled a loud. She leaned close toward Nagisa and whispered,

"Do you like me?" Nagisa nodded.

"Mhmm! A lot." Shizuma chuckled once again.

"I like you more than you know too. So then that settles it. You're officially, only mine." Shizuma smirked when Nagisa blushed and nodded.

"So then, shall we head back? What time is it anyways?" Shizuma took a look at her watching and nodded.

"Okay, we have twenty minutes to get back. HAH! Do you think we'll make it?" Nagisa laughed and nodded.

"Yup, if we run, I'm pretty sure we'll make it." Shizuma pouted. She fell back down on the blanket and took her new girl friend with her.

"I don't want to! I feel like lying here with you all day." Shizuma snuggled Nagisa closer. Nagisa giggled when she thought about how to get her silver beauty to get up.

"Me too, but if we're late, Miyuki will come and get us, and who knows what she'll do to us!" That sentence did it. Shizuma pounced up, cleaned up in a flash and grabbed Nagisa's hand and started to run as fast as she could, dragging Nagisa along…

By the time they made to school, they were panting hard. Then Shizuma came to a realization.

"Why did we even run?! It's Sunday! We don't even have classes!" Shizuma turned her attention to the red head.

"You're right we don't, but we sister Hamasaka will still check on us in the morning though." Shizuma was turning redder by the second.

"That isn't even until nine o'clock! It's only eight! I could still be lying there in the forest with you for about another hour!" Shizuma had an annoyed look on her face.

"I know," Nagisa said with smile.

"But hey, you needed exercise anyways, hehehe!" Nagisa cackled. Shizuma's very annoyed face turned into a face that said,

"You'd-better-run-if-you-want-to-live." Nagisa started to run as fast as she could toward the school while Shizuma tried to catch her.

They ran down past the corridors, down the hallways, past many dorms, through the dining hall. They practically ran everywhere.

Nagisa ran down toward Shizuma's dorm room, knowing that no one would be in there. She opened the door and jumped on the bed, waiting for her lover to come in.

Shizuma ran into her own room and shut the door tightly. She saw the redhead laid out on the bed and almost dropped her jaw. She pushed off the door and sprinted toward the cute strawberry on her bed. She fell purposely on top of Nagisa while being careful not to squish her at the same time.

"Must you lie on my bed like that? You know, one day, I might just 'punish' you for doing this." The sliver beauty leaned more in, getting ready to taste the other girl's hypnotizing lips.

Nagisa giggled knowing all too well that Shizuma was having dirty thoughts pressed through her mind.

"We've only been dating for one day and you can't keep your hands off me!" giggled Nagisa.

"Well, I can't help it when I got my cute girlfriend lying on my bed like this. It's all too much, y'know?" Shizuma grinned. Shizuma leaned more in wanting to taste those lips again.

"I could kiss your lips a hundred times, and still be wanting more" whispered Shizuma. The younger girl chuckled and wrapped her arms around the other girl's neck.

"Hmm, you sure about that? Let's try out your statement then, shall we?" a very seductive Nagisa said. Shizuma had a mischievous look in her eyes, and dove down on Nagisa's lips, claiming them over and over!

After a hundred long kisses, Nagisa pulled away, panting heavily. Shizuma on the other hand, was still craving more.

Usually when she took a girl to her room, she'd take the girl right then and there. But with Nagisa it was different.

She wanted to treasure there moment, savor ever single moment. She didn't want to rush to fast. No matter how much her body was craving it.

"Why'd you pull away?" Shizuma asked desperately. The girl underneath her laughed out loud.

"You weren't kidding! You still want more after a hundred kisses."

"Of course! Your lips are so soft, and they taste way too sweet, who on earth wouldn't want more?"

"Flattery won't get me to give you more kisses my dear." Shizuma pouted.

"But I will get more today won't I?" Nagisa tried to look serious, but failed miserably.

"If you're good today," Shizuma smirked evilly and looked at Nagisa's cherry red eyes.

"And if I'm a bad girl?"

"Then in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Nagisa did the pose that sailor moon did when she said that line.

Shizuma cracked up laughing so hard that tears came out.

"That was a good one! I loved that show when I was little. You're too funny you know that?"

"I can't help it, I like seeing your smile, I like hearing your laugh, it strangely makes my heart swell up." Nagisa blushed.

A gentle smile crossed Shizuma's face. Hearing just that, made her own heart swell up, like it was about to burst out of her chest.

"Would you call me crazy if I told you that I love you?" Shizuma looked at Nagisa's blushing face.

"I guess that makes me crazy too" Nagisa blushed deeper, and then she giggled.

"You know, this is my first time saying 'I love you'. Yesterday was also my first kiss too." Nagisa's cheeks were crimson now.

Shizuma on the other hand was so happy.

"So does that make me your first lover?" Shizuma tried to hide her hope. Nagisa shook her head.

"No, I had boyfriends before. I just never said I loved them, and I never went further than cuddling."

"Boy…friends?" This shocked Shizuma. The thought of Nagisa and boy…were making her dizzy.

"Mhmm, two in fact. Though they didn't last long, boys…they always seem to hurt you." Nagisa chuckled. Shizuma looked at her lover sadly.

"Well, care to tell me about them? We have a good hour still." Shizuma got up with Nagisa, and laid properly in Shizuma's bed. Shizuma cuddled around Nagisa and held her waist tightly.

"Well, my first boyfriend was named Aizu Souta. He was really nice. At first he seemed like he really cared for me. I met him in my old school. I guess he was my support when I was having a rough time. I guess when I didn't want to kiss him or go any further, he got bored of me. He started to flirt with all my friends in front of me. It was heart breaking." Nagisa voice trembled slightly.

"Not only that, but behind my back, he called me a bitch and a slut. I broke up with him eventually. He told me later he regretted doing that to me, but in the end he dated one of my best friends." Shizuma held Nagisa tighter, trying to comfort the girl in her arms.

She never got to see this side of Nagisa. She was happy that she was getting to know more about Nagisa.

"Then there was my second boyfriend. His name was Hiroki Seji. I guess you can call him a player, because he three timed me. One with some young girl and the other girl was one of my most trusted best friend."

This shocked Shizuma, how can anyone do that to her? Nagisa was so sweet, so loving. She cared for everyone. She was such a cheery girl, which attracted Shizuma.

Shizuma is attracted to this girl because she was different. She wasn't a snobby rich girl like all the girls Shizuma dated in the past.

'_How could she not cry? Even just hearing makes me tear up. How strong is the wall that Nagisa built up to keep others out?'_

Nagisa then suddenly got up.

"I should get going, the sister will be here soon checking up. I'll see you later okay?" Before Shizuma could even answer, Nagisa already left. Shizuma fell back onto her bed.

'Why won't she open up to me, I would never try to hurt her. I'll ask Miyuki today.'

* * *

About ten o'clock, everyone had decided to meet at the swimming pool, it was they're day of relaxation, they partied too hard on Friday, so they were going to relax it off at the pool.

No one goes to the pool on Sunday often, so it should be just them there.

Shizuma had bought a white one piece swimsuit that showed part of her back. Nagisa bought a blue bikini with white polka dots.

(A/N: I'm too lazy to describe the rest of them…_ Use your imagination :D)

*SPLASH*

Nagisa dove into the pool before anyone else did. Her head popped out of the water and she sighed in content.

"Man! That felt great! Come on in guys, the water is great!" Nagisa got on her back and did a back stroke.

Everyone shrugged at Nagisa's happy mood. Tsubomi and Yaya held hands and ran toward the pool and canon balled in. Everyone came after. Everyone was splashing and having fun.

Everyone noticed how Shizuma and Nagisa were closer. Tamao and Yaya decided to tease Nagisa for this.

"Hey Nagisa-chan! Is that a hickey I see?!" Tamao started in a teasing voice. Nagisa turned red and covered her neck.

"Now who could've given you that? Is there something you want to tell us Nagisa-chan?" Yaya slid over to Nagisa and snickered. Nagisa was turning beet red, and couldn't say anything.

Shizuma realizing her girlfriend's embarrassment came to her rescue.

"Tamao-san, didn't I see you and Miyuki-chan holding hands earlier? Is there something YOU want to tell us?" This shut Tamao up, as she and Miyuki turned red.

Ever since the day Tamao slept in Miyuki's room, they were inseparable.

"And Yaya-san, I think I see three hickeys on Tsubomi-san's neck. Now WHO gave her that?" Shizuma snickered when Yaya turned crimson and slowly backed away.

The silver beauty walked over to her girl friend and placed her arm over Nagisa's shoulder.

"Thanks Shizuma-sama." Nagisa leaned on Shizuma thanking her. The next two hours were filled with fun and teasing. Everyone was teasing Miyuki and Tamao.

The two couldn't stop holding hands or snuggling when they weren't dating…yet.

About twelve o'clock, two mysterious girls came toward the pool. They were wearing a Spica uniform, so it was obvious that they were Spica students.

The two walked past, but then stopped when they spotted a redhead in the pool. They backed up a few steps and bent down.

"Ichigo-atama?" the taller of the two spoke. (A/N: Ichigo-atama = Strawberry head)

Nagisa turned her head and smiled.

"Kaname-chan!" She turned her head slightly to see another girl standing there.

"Momomi-chan too!" Nagisa swam to them and held onto the edge.

"What are you guys doing here?" Everyone was completely shocked.

"Nagisa-chan, you know them?" Yaya eyes widened when she nodded.

"How is this possible?! Nagisa knows the scariest people and addressing them so casually!!" Yaya screamed. Nagisa looked confused.

"What is it? Is it bad to know them?" Kaname and Momomi looked confused as well.

"Well, they're the scariest student council people here. No one can befriend them." Tamao explained, and then added a 'no offense' at the end.

"I guess Nagisa-chan can make friends with everyone" said Hikari.

"B-but! How is that possible?!" Yaya said, still in shock.

Kaname and Momomi looked at each other and chuckled.

"Let us explain, a week ago, we skipped a luncheon meeting, and ditched Shion, eventually she found us…"

Flashback!

"_What the hell Kaname and Momomi! You made me look like a fool! You better have a good explanation because I swear to kami that I will kill you! For one week, you guys are to clean all the corridors of Spica…" The angry blonde kept lecturing the two._

_Nagisa was on her way back when she heard yelling. She walked toward the direction and hid in a nearby bush. She recognized the yelling blonde instantly._

'_Isn't that Shion-san who Chikaru-sempai introduced me to a few days ago? Saying that she has a big temper and everything?' The girl thought in her mind. _

_She looked at the two people that Shion was lecturing…well more like spazzing at._

'_Eh, I guess I'll rescue them from Shion-san. She's so scary.' Nagisa chuckled and ran out of the bush toward the trio._

"_SHIIION-SAN!" Nagisa yelled. Shion stopped her lecturing and looked at who was calling her._

"_Nagisa-san?" The blonde looked at the younger girl who was panting._

"_Is there something you need?" _

"_I think Chikaru-sempai was looking for you! She said that it was important." Nagisa faked an excuse. The tall blonde forgot instantly about Kaname and Momomi and dashed off._

"_I'm coming Chikaru-chan!" She yelled before disappearing._

_Nagisa chuckled and looked at the two people who stared in shock._

"_You guys should be careful, Shion-san has a big temper, it's bad to get her angry" giggled Nagisa. Luckily for them, Chikaru actually did need something from Shion._

_The two stared at Nagisa in amazement. Usually no one would save them for the scary Shion, let alone talk to them so naturally like that._

_They liked how everyone was frightened of them that way no would bug them. But to have some random girl just do that was amazing of her. _

_Kaname looked at the girl in amusement and crossed her arms over her chest coolly, and offered something to the girl._

"_So ichigo-atama, want to go get ice cream? Our treat for saving us before Shion-san bit our heads off." Nagisa nodded happily, and walked off with Kaname and Momomi._

_They went to get ice cream from the Spica cafeteria, they sat down at a table and watched the girl eat her strawberry ice cream with delight._

"_So strange one, what's your name?" Momomi asked. The girl looked up for moment to answer._

"_Nagisa, Aoi Nagisa!" She smiled._

"_Kiyashiki Momomi."_

"_Kenjo Kaname."_

"_Nice to meet you!" Nagisa smiled as she finished the rest of her ice cream in one bite. After a few seconds Nagisa face cringed and she held her head._

"_Brain freeze!" She said as she laughed it off._

_Kaname and Momomi were really amused by this girl. She totally had a different aura then the rest of the girls. _

_Having her around lightened up the mood. Nagisa then checked her wrist watch and stood up immediately._

"_EEK! I'm late! Oh no! Miyuki-chan's going to bust my ass if I'm late again!" Nagisa turned to the couple that sat there in amusement._

"_Arigato for the ice cream, I had a lot of fun! Bye!" Nagisa then sprinted off leaving the couple entertained._

End of Flashback

"So that's how it is." Yaya held her chin and nodded.

"Ichigo-atama is our hero. If it wasn't for her, I think we would be scrubbing the stairs right now!" Kaname rubbed Nagisa's head and laughed. Nagisa giggled back and a plan occurred to her mind.

She grabbed Kaname's hand and Momomi's hand and pulled them in. There was an "eek!" followed by a splash.

Kaname and Momomi stuck their head's out of the water and looked at Nagisa. Everyone was laughing their heads off at the two; Nagisa was laughing the hardest though.

"Omg! You should've seen your faces! It's too funny!" Nagisa held her stomach to stop the cramps that were coming.

Momomi closed her eyes in annoyance and clung on Nagisa and gave her a nuggy.

"Na-gi-sa-chan! You're in big trouble!" Momomi said in a teasing angry voice.

"SPARE ME MOMOMI-CHAN!" Nagisa begged. Laughs erupted from everyone, but Shizuma. She was incredibly jealous. Kaname noticed right away and snickered. Everyone's laughter died down and they looked at Kaname who slid next to Shizuma and said out loud,

"What's the matter Etoile-sama? Jealous that Momomi is flirting with Nagisa-chaaaan?" Shizuma stretched out 'chan' irritating Shizuma even more how they were so close. Everyone started laughing, and Nagisa looked at Shizuma and smiled.  
"No! I don't care how close you guys are." Shizuma closed her eyes and her brow's met.

She somehow got out of Momomi's embraced and jumped on Shizuma.

"Don't worry! Shizuma-sama will always be my number one!" Shizuma smiled and wrapped her arms around Nagisa's waist. Everyone 'awed' at the moment they were sharing. Shizuma looked to the side at Kaname and stuck her tongue out at her. Kaname just chuckled and shrugged.

They spent a long time in the pool, playing and fooling around.

Kaname and Momomi decided to stay, they went to get their swimming suits and join them.

Shizuma got up and stay at a small table with Miyuki and drank some juice.

Miyuki saw how Shizuma was zoning out and decided to ask her friend.

"Shizuma, is something wrong?" Shizuma snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her friend.

"Huh, oh no, well kind of. Miyuki let me ask you something." Miyuki raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Remember on the first day when Nagisa came here? Remember how the sister said that she had a special reason to come here? What is it? Also, why does Nagisa always avoid the subject of family?" Shizuma saw how Miyuki tensed up immensely.

"I'm sorry Shizuma, but I can't tell you. That is Nagisa's business, and if she decides to tell you than she will. That matter is serious, and I don't feel so comfortable talking about it." Shizuma was shocked at her friend's sudden seriousness. She merely nodded and looked over at Nagisa, who was playing Marco polo with the others.

'_Will she tell me though?'_ Shizuma wondered.

The rest of the day was filled with laughter and fun. Everyone eventually left at five o'clock, they didn't want to be late.

Shizuma walked hand in hand with Nagisa back to their own dorm. They kissed good night and left to their own room.

Shizuma stayed up most of the night thinking about Nagisa.

'_What could the reason be, so painful that it even upsets Miyuki.'_ She eventually drifted off to sleep, awaiting the next day,

* * *

The next day was Monday, Shizuma got up and did her usual things in morning and left.

She went to class normally and occasionally bumped into Nagisa. They told each other that they would meet up for lunch and hang out.

Shizuma spaced out in most of her classes. She was lucky that the teachers didn't call on her, or give them homework.

Finally lunch had arrived and Shizuma ran off to meet her lover. For once, Shizuma ate in the cafeteria. Everyone stared in amusement how Shizuma was here.  
Shizuma never ate in the cafeteria.

News spread out about how Shizuma and Nagisa were dating, and everyone was envious of her. Miyumi had also heard about it, and she was clearly not happy, at the moment, she wanted to kill Nagisa for having lunch with Shizuma. She was probably the only one giving death glares at Nagisa. Everyone was envious, but not angry at her.

"I see why you never eat in the cafeteria now. Everyone is staring." Nagisa lowered her head, trying to become invisible. Shizuma chuckled.

"They're all envious of you." Shizuma smirked when Nagisa blushed lightly.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's just hurry and get outta here." Shizuma nodded and they finished their food quickly and dashed out of the school.

They held hands and walked around, talking about many things, but family topics.

About four minutes later, Yaya and Tsubomi were in sight. They ran up to Nagisa and hugged their friend tightly.

"Uh guys? Are you alright?" Chuckled Nagisa. Yaya stopped hugging her and looked at Nagisa with sad eyes.

"What's wrong Yaya? Did Tsubomi hit you for being goofy?" Nagisa smiled.

"Nagisa-chan, are you alright? I heard about your mom a few moments ago."

Nagisa's smiled instantly came off her face. Shizuma looked at them with questionings eyes.

'_What about her mom…?'_ Shizuma looked at Nagisa, she looked so sad.

Tsubomi hit Yaya in the back of the head.

"I told you shouldn't have asked! You upset her now!" Yaya looked back at Nagisa and frowned.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Nagisa shook her head.

"No it's okay, I'm fine. Gomen, but I have to go, I'll see you later okay?" Nagisa shook her hand out of Shizuma's and ran after Nagisa, but Nagisa was too fast, it took her awhile to catch up.

Yaya stood there shocked.

"Baka!" Tsubomi yelled.

Shizuma eventually caught up with Nagisa and panted for a moment. Nagisa was sitting at the lake with her legs tightened in her chest while her arms secured her legs. Her head was in her laps and she was looking into the lake.

Shizuma gently walked up toward Nagisa and sat down beside her.

"Nagisa?" Shizuma gently called her name.

Then out of nowhere, Nagisa pounced into Shizuma's chest and landed on her lap, wrapping her arms around Shizuma's back, and cried, hard.

Shizuma was seriously shocked at Nagisa sudden outburst. She placed her hands on Nagisa's back and rubbed it gently, trying to comfort her.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here." Shizuma's soothing words got Nagisa to calm down.

After a good few minutes of crying, she finally calmed down.

"Gomen ne about that Shizuma-sama." Nagisa rubbed her puffy eyes of her tears.

"No it's okay, so do you want to tell me what Yaya meant about that." Shizuma opened her arms motioning Nagisa to come into her embrace. Nagisa leaned into Shizuma for the embrace but stayed quiet.

"If you don't want to though, it's okay, I understand." Shizuma whispered. Nagisa slowly shook her head.

"Mmmn, it's okay, I want to tell you, I trust you Shizuma-sama, I love you a lot." Shizuma tightened her embraced, ready to listen to Nagisa's story.

"Well, when I was young…" Nagisa began to tell Shizuma her painful past. Shizuma stayed quiet the whole time. She listened to Nagisa closely, making sure to hear every word.

Nagisa explained how her mother was sick and how her dad blamed her for everything. She told Shizuma that her mom left her in this world alone in the dark, and that's why she was so afraid of the dark. She told Shizuma about her dream, about how Shizuma was about to leave her alone this world, how scared she was.

By the time Nagisa finished, tears fell down Nagisa's cheek. Shizuma's hand went up to Nagisa's face to wipe away her tears.

She put their foreheads together gently.

"I'll never leave you. I'll always be by your side. Nagisa, I love you so much." Shizuma looked deep into Nagisa's eyes. More tears streamed down Nagisa's eyes.

"I love you too Shizuma-sama." She said faintly.

Shizuma leaned in close, gently pressing her lips to Nagisa. They made out in front of the lake. Not caring if anyone was there or not.

But someone was there, watching secretly. The eavesdropping girl had just got there to see that they were kissing deeply.

"Disgusting, that should be me. I'll get you for this Aoi-san, wait till my revenge comes, I'll crush your heart into many pieces." The shadow hissed.

_

* * *

Who could that creepy person be? What kind of revenge will she bring? Find out next time!_

**

* * *

Holy crap! What a creepy person! Who do YOU think it is? **

**Review review review! **

**I'm starting to lose motivation! I don't know if I can finish this! Boost my motivation with your reviews.**


	11. Otousan, Framed, and goodbye!

**A/N: Here you are! Chapter 9. Whewt! **

**Yeah it's been awhile, but I have to say:**

**My Motivation is literally 0. I don't think I can finish this ; Kinda sucks because I had it all planned out and everything xP.**

**Well anyways, thanks for those who reviewed (: Keep them coming ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SP!**

* * *

Saturday morning came and everyone was still sound asleep.

Outside the building though, there was a tall man with light orange hair standing at the gates.

'_This is it, I have to apologize to her, she's the only family I have left.'_

With that the tall man entered through the gates as they opened.

* * *

Heels clicked down the Miator hallways as a blonde walked through them. She stopped at a doorway and opened quietly.

The room was filled with many computers. The Miatorian smirked as she sat down and turned the blank screen on.

The screen showed a log-in page. The blond smirked. She pushed in the numbers…

191824635 and then a password. She slowly waited for the loading to finish. After a couple seconds the screen flashed white and big letters covered the screen.

_Welcome, Miyumi Hanako._

Miyumi smiled and clicked on the internet. She was determined to get her revenge.

'_Just wait dear Aoi-san; my sweet revenge will come very soon.'_

Miyumi went to Google and typed in the person whom she despises most name.

There were tons of hits that came on. She clicked the very first link, since it was updated recently.

An image of Nagisa popped up on the screen and tons of information at the side.

Miyumi took her time to read it. The more she read, the more her smirk widened.

She copied the whole page and pasted in a word document, she erased the unimportant information to make it fit on one page, she did some editing also. She scrolled down at the bottom and erased the name of the person who got the information and wrote in a name that would crush Nagisa's heart.

_Credits belong to Shizuma Hanozono who obtained the information._

With a satisfied grin, she pressed print button and change the numbers of pages to over 600.

When the printer finish, Miyumi took all the pages, and walked down the main Miator room and walked up to the board that gave out advertisements.

She took one of the many copies of paper she printed and pinned it to the board.

She walked away with a smile and shoved the rest of the papers underneath people's dorm room, except Miyuki's, Shizuma's, Nagisa and Tamao's rooms.

With a smile, she walked off, knowing that there will be a commotion in the morning.

* * *

About seven o'clock Nagisa woke up to her alarm. She stretched and yawned widely as she got out of her covers.

'_I'm up earlier then Tamao-chan! This could be a good day…but why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?'_ Nagisa shrugged off the feeling and walked off to the bathroom, preparing herself for the day. About seven thirty, Nagisa and Tamao were completely done and on their way out.

On their way to class, Nagisa kept noticing that everyone was staring at her, sometimes even glaring.

"Tamao-chan, did another rumor start again?" The redhead whispered to her friend. Tamao slightly shook her head in response.

"Not that I've heard of. I'm sure it's nothing." The bluenette said, trying to calm her friend down. Nagisa nodded but was still unsure.

For the rest of the day, everyone kept staring at her, giving her glares, or giggling when they passed by her.

'_What's going on!?'_ Nagisa was left alone when Tamao had her club activities.

She was trying to go back to her dorm room so she could avoid the stares and the laughter that was going on.

While she was on her way, she passed by the notice board and saw her picture. She took a couple steps back and took a closer look.

She indeed saw her picture on there. She ripped out the paper and began to read it.

_Aoi Nagisa._

_Nagisa Aoi was famous when she was just three years old. She was the first child to learn how to play a very complicated song, maiden's prayer. Sadly though, just when she had turned four, her mother was struck with a rare disease._

_After this tragic event her father, Aoi Yuji began to beat the poor girl, thinking that it was all her fault. The poor girl had to deal with this often. But one day she was saved by the courageous Rokujo Miyuki, a very rich company. The rich girl apparently was friends with Nagisa. After she had found out about the secret Nagisa held. She demanded that Aoi Yuji was no longer allowed to see his daughter._

_Eventually Nagisa's mother had gotten better and got out of the hospital. When she had heard the horror news of her husband beating their daughter, she demanded a divorce. Yuji could only beg them not to leave them and promise that he could change. But no miracle would come his way._

_For a while, Nagisa and her mother lived a happy life. But on June 24__th__, The rare disease came back for Nagisa's mother. She passed away a few days later, leaving the poor girl._

_At the funeral, Nagisa's mother had left a will. On it, she requested that she wanted Nagisa to attend a very prestigious school, Miator._

_Her mother used to attend to this school and she was a respected student, which was why the school decided to help Nagisa get into this school without having to pay the fee. Knowing very well if she was exposed then she would have to leave. People believe now that there is a reward to whoever could get more information on her._

_End_

_Credits belong to Shizuma Hanozono who obtained the information._

By the time she finished, Nagisa was already shaking with fear. But she was more upset then scared.

The one person she thought loved her, only wanted to expose her.

'_I must have been stupid to believe that she loved me. Miyuki-chan was right, I should've been careful. Why did this happen…Okaa-chan, it hurts.'_

Nagisa realized why everyone was glaring at her. She only got in because of a will, everyone else either had to work hard to get in or pay.

Tears began to collect in her eyes.

"Nagisa!" A voice called her name out.

Shizuma was on her way to the garden when she saw Nagisa a few feet away. She was still unaware of the situation and decided to approach her.

Nagisa recognized this voice and felt the feeling of betrayal mix down in her heart.

She turned to the silver-haired woman and placed a fake smile.

"Nagisa, how are you doing? What do you have in your hand there?" Shizuma finally reached her lover to see small tears in her eyes.

Nagisa crunched the paper together slightly.

"Shizuma, do you love me?" She asked. The other person looked at her confusingly.

"Yes of course I do." She answered.

Nagisa crunched the paper up completely into a ball and threw it at the sliver haired girl.

"Then why? HUH? Why? You were only using weren't you? The only reason you wanted to be my friend was so that you could get the information to a prize that might not even exist!" Nagisa yelled as streams of tears ran down her rosy cheeks.

Shizuma was beyond confused.

"Nagisa, what are you talking about? Are you okay?" Shizuma extended her hand to touch her lover, but only to get her hand slapped away.

Nagisa took two steps back hastily.

"You know damn right what I'm talking about! I let you into my heart, to the deepest part where anyone has been! I-I trusted you! YOU…YOU USED ME!" Nagisa's eyes were brim red with tears.

Shizuma, confused more than ever tried to step closer to her girlfriend.

"Nagisa…I don't know what your talking about." She once again tried to touch her sobbing girlfriend. The next moment happened all to fast.

Shizuma's face was turned to the side as she felt a stinging feeling cross her cheek.

"I-I Hate you! We're through Shizuma! I never want to see you again!" the red head cried as she ran out the door.

"Nagisa! Wait!" Shizuma cried, but never got an answer. Shizuma looked down and saw the crumpled paper. She bent down and picked it up and re-opened it.

She began to read it as her eyes widen more as she read each word. Her eyes almost popped out as she saw her name signed at the end.

'_What the fuck! I didn't write this crap! Oh god Nagisa…!'_

* * *

Nagisa kept running, and then she heard a voice behind a tree.

"Revenge is sweet, isn't it Nagisa-san?" the shadow walked out from behind the tree to reveal herself as, Miyumi,

"What…what are you talking about?"

Miyumi only smirked.

"The internet knows almost everything these days doesn't it? And with a little editing, it's wonderful, ne?" Miyumi laughed as Nagisa began to catch on.

"Then you…you.." Nagisa couldn't finish, her thoughts were running wild. Miyumi chuckled evilly.

"That's right Nagisa-baka! I can't stand you, but now you left Shizuma didn't you? Revenge tastes too sweet, you know?" Nagisa's eyes widened in horror, she said all those terrible things to Shizuma, and she didn't even do it!

Nagisa once again began to run, hearing Miyumi laugh behind her made her run even faster.

'_How can I be so stupid? She must be so angry at me….'_

She kept running until she bumped into a well built body.

"Ouch! Gomenasai! I wasn't looking to where I was going!" Nagisa got up and bowed down to the person.

"Nagisa-chan?" A low gruffy voice came out. Nagisa looked up to the person and was shocked out of her life.

"O…Otou-san?!" Nagisa shouted. After that it was awkwardly quiet. Nagisa wasn't scared because she knew her dad couldn't hit her, since it was public.

"Uhm…what are you doing here?" Nagisa said, breaking the silence.

"Well…I came here to apologize to you, what I did back then was unforgivable of me! I did change. I got a different job in America and started anew. Even though I don't deserve it…will you forgive me?" Yuji bowed down to his daughter, practically begging for forgiveness.

This shocked Nagisa. Never in her life has her dad bowed to anyone! _He must've really changed_, she thought.

"Otou-chan, it's okay, that's the past, and I know Okaa-chan doesn't want us to fight forever." Nagisa smiled.

'_She's really too nice, I know I wouldn't even forgive myself.'_ Yuji thought.

"So Nagisa-chan, I want us to start anew, would you go to America with me and start a new life?" Yuji said in a soft tone.

Nagisa's eyes widened. She looked back at the school.

'_It doesn't matter anymore, I lost Shizuma and everyone already found out my reason of being here.'_

"Yeah, I will, but let me go pack first and get my resignment letter for the school." Her dad nods and tells that he'll pick her up later and walks off.

Nagisa sighed.

'_Goodbye forever…'_

* * *

Kaname and Momomi were walking down the Miator hallways on their break.

"Ahh! Kaname-chan! I'm so bored, let's go find Nagisa-chan!" Momomi complains.

Kaname nodded.

"Sure, even though we pretty much saw her two days ago, I already miss ichigo-atama." Kaname chuckles with Momomi.

They continued walking until they passed by a large group of girls who were gossiping.

Kaname and Momomi stopped to see what the news was about.

"I know right? How dare she come here? Aoi-san is just a freeloader." One said, the rest said yes, and continued badmouthing Nagisa.

'_How dare they badmouth ichigo-atama!' _Kaname thought. She was about to say something but Momomi already beat her to it.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing there?" A very cold Momomi said.

The group of girls stiffened. They slowly turned around and saw what they feared most, the five stars of Spica.

"K-K-K-K-Kiyashiki-sama and K-Kenjo-sama!" One girl stuttered in fear.

"That's right. I don't think it's a good idea for you girls to gossip about Nagisa-chan like that." Kaname spoke coldly.

The girls visibly shook in fear.

"G-gomenasai! It won't happen again!" The same girl spoke.

"You better be sure it doesn't, because if you talk about her again, me and my love will surely know, and then we would have to see you personally, and you don't want that." Momomi took a step back to hold Kaname's hand.

"Beat it." They said in union. Without a hesitation, the girls ran for it, leaving a piece of paper behind.

"Ehh? What's this?" Momomi asked in curiosity. She bent down to pick it up and tuned it over.

There was a picture of Nagisa on it and writing next to it (Surely you know what it is).

Momomi brought it over to Kaname so they could read it together. They were shocked by the end of it.

"Is this really true?" Momomi asked quietly.

"That's why ichigo-atama is always sad when she's by herself!" Kaname exclaimed.

"Kaname-chan we should go find Nagisa-chan!" Momomi and Kaname dashed out the door, looking for the strawberry head.

Eventually they found the girl walking through the gates. They ran up to the smaller girl, calling her name out.

"Nagisa-chan!" Momomi called.

Nagisa looked up to find Kaname and Momomi running up to her.

They she stopped and looked at them funnily.

"Nagisa-chan, is this true?" Kaname held up the paper they saw earlier. Nagisa's smiled dropped.

'_So everyone has found out huh?'_ Nagisa nodded yes with no emotion showing.

Kaname saw how Nagisa's face was stained with tears. Nagisa didn't even want to look at them anymore. She thought that they were would think the same as everyone else.

Momomi saw out of the corner of her eye that Nagisa was holding an envelope.

"What's that in your hand Nagisa?" Momomi asked straightly. Nagisa didn't answer. She turned her head to the side.

Growing impatient, Momomi yanked the letter out of Nagisa's hand and took a look at it.

It was a resignment letter.

"Nagisa why do you have this?" Momomi asked.

"I'm leaving Astraea…" Nagisa answered with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Why? Why must you leave?" Kaname shouted. Kaname cared a lot for Nagisa; she had become addicted to seeing her smiling face every day.

"The school will make me leave soon…I'm going to resign before they kick me out." Nagisa turned her head back and out a fake smile on.

"Don't worry though! Everything will be fine okay? Arigato gozaimasu for being my friends and caring for me, you guys are very important to me you know? I have to pack now, Ja!" Nagisa hugged them and ran off before she could cry.

Kaname and Momomi both saw tears streak down Nagisa's cheek as she ran off.

Kaname took a look at the paper. She saw how at the bottom Shizuma's name was at the bottom.

"She's responsible for making ichigo-atama leave? Well I don't give a fuck if she's the Etoile! I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!" Kaname shouted. Momomi nodded in agreement and they stomped off to find the Etoile.

_Oh, she's going to be in for it, maybe? Find out next time!_

**

* * *

A/N: There you have it, chapter nine. If you want to see the LAST chapter, I suggest you leave a REVIEW and motivate me LOL. **


	12. Final Choices

**A/N: Well here's the last chapter.**

**I'm trying to set the mood, so I'll have to ask you to listen to some specific songs to set the mood. It's VERY important.**

**Also, Kaname's more cute nickname for Nagisa will also be Koneko (Kitten).**

**Forgive me, I fail at trying to write hacking stuffs! I tried!  
**

**Songs **

**S.H.E – Zui Jin Hai Hao Ma**

**Misato Aki – Shoujo Meiro De Tsukamaete (Ballad Ver.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own SP!**

* * *

Miyuki and Tamao were walking down the hallways hand in hand. They were practically inseparable.

"Miyuki-chan?" Tamao started. The older girl looked at the smaller girl and smiled.

"What is it?" She asked in a soft tone.

_Here goes nothing…_Tamao took a deep breath.

"I…really…like you…since my first year here." Tamao blushed as she confessed. Miyuki stopped walking making her stop as well.

'_I'm I going to get rejected?'_ Tamao was already shaking with fear.

"Tamao-chan…." Miyuki started.

'_Oh god, here it comes!'_ the girl thought.

"I like you too, a lot in fact."

"No no, it's okay, we can still be—HUH?" said Tamao in shock.

"I said I like you, a lot." Miyuki smiled.

"You, you do?" Tamao's cheeks were becoming pink.

"Mhmm, ever since I saved you in your first year here." Miyuki turned to her body to face the petite girl and caressed her cheek. Tamao responded by resting her cheek on Miyuki's hand and caressed it with her own hands.

"You were like my prince back then, and you still are now." She softly whispered.

"And you, were my princess, waiting for me to rescue you." Miyuki softly said, leaning further in.

Just inches away from a kiss that could sent butterflies to anyone's stomach, two girls walked passed them giggling about something. They walked right passed them and left a piece of paper behind.

Disrupted from their kiss, Miyuki groaned inwardly and looked to where the paper dropped.

'_Ugh, they forgot something…if I wasn't student councils president, I would just ignore it and let them find it…fuck, I was so close!'_ The student council president sighed outwardly and let go of the smaller girl. She went over to the forgotten paper, and picked it up.

She flipped it over to see if it had a name. It did have a name alright…but not a name she was expected to seeing.

Miyuki laid her eyes on the paper intensively and began to skim read the paper.

Clearly, it was the paper about Nagisa's past. Miyuki looked at the bottom, she saw two things.

One was that at the corner, it said: 65 of 680 pages, which made Miyuki, go white for a moment.

Two, was that she saw Shizuma's name at the bottom.

'_Fuck!'_ Miyuki inwardly cursed, grabbed a Tamao and walked off in a hasty pace to find Nagisa.

* * *

In the diner hall, sat a tall silver-haired girl alone. After the incident with Nagisa, Shizuma decided that she would go do some thinking. When she had found the paper that apparently she wrote, Shizuma decided that she would let Nagisa cool off and find her later.

'_Who could've done such a foul thing?'_ Shizuma sat in the wooden chair with her hands intertwined in front of her chin.

Her eyes narrowed in frustration as she couldn't think of one person who would've done this.  
Heels clicked down the hallway as Momomi and Kaname sped down them. They burst through the doors and practically ran up to Shizuma.

Shizuma's looked up as her thoughts were corrupted due to the sudden noise.

"Kaname-san? Momomi-san?" The confused girl looked at the two angry eyes. The two girls walked up to the table Shizuma was sitting on and slammed their hands on the table in front of her.

Shizuma jumped a bit and looked at them with wide eyes. She saw Kaname take someone out of her pocket and shoved it in her face.

Shizuma distanced herself from the paper so she could actually see what it was.

She inwardly groaned in frustration. It was like she was seeing the damn paper everywhere!

"Well, explain what this is Shizuma!" Kaname said in a stern voice, using her index finger to point at the silver-haired woman's name at the bottom.

"I didn't do it!" Shizuma said calmly. Kaname went ballistic.

"DIDN'T DO IT?! DIDN'T DO IT?!?! WELL THEN, I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHY NAGISA-CHAN IS CRYING SO MUCH. IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU!" Shouted Kaname as Momomi nodded in agreement.

Shizuma stands up in anger and slammed her own hands on the table in anger.

"I SAID I DIDN'T FUCKEN DO IT! WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO IT? WHY THE FUCKIN HELL WOULD I WANT THE PRIZE?! I'M ALREADY RICH! DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT I SIGNED MY NAME UNDER THERE?! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW IF I WASN'T FRAMED?!" Shizuma shouted in anger.

Kaname and Momomi were unbelievably shocked. They have never heard Shizuma swear. Ever. They knew for sure that Shizuma didn't do it.

"Well whoever did do it is making Nagisa-chan leave." Momomi said in a low tone.

"Well we're going to find out whoever did do it and give them a good beatin—I mean lesson." Kaname smiled coldly.

* * *

In Miator's computer room, Shizuma, Kaname, and Momomi sat there with a laptop.

"Okay, so this laptop can hack into the administrator account and see who has been using the printer and framing you," Kaname explains to Shizuma, who just nods.

Momomi log in and go to a small sever icon and waited. When it popped up, she typed in a few things and began to wait again. After moments, a password popped up. Shizuma was guessing it was the password to the administrator's password. Kaname smiled widely and hacked right into the administrator's account.

"There! Now shall we look at who was using the printer?" Kaname didn't even wait for Shizuma answer; she went straight to the folder that said which accounts were using the printer.

"It only happened this morning I'm pretty sure, so I don't think we'll have to search long." Momomi said without looking up from the screen.

They went through a few names until they hit a name that said Shizuma.

"Hmm, says here that this was printed around 6:30 am. What were you doing at 6:30 am Shizuma?" Kaname turned to Shizuma and waits for the answer.

"I was doing to Etoile stuff, like tending to my flowers. I haven't used a computer in a long time! I usually just handwrite my assignments out." Shizuma was right. The only time she had actually ever used a computer was to check any mail or something like that. She only hand wrote her assignments and it wasn't because she didn't know how to work the printer! So there was no way she could've printed out it.

"Well then, let's just take a look at it." Momomi clicked on the paper and waited for it to pop up.

When it did, it said that it was printed over 600 times. Momomi then clicked the button that said 'view paper' and it indeed was the paper of the commotion.

"Let's take a look whose ID number this is shall we?" Kaname looks at the information page and looks at the number, it read 191824635. Momomi copied the number and went to server to search who it belonged to.

After moments of waiting a small box popped up showing Miyumi's face and the same ID number at the bottom.

"So I guess it's this chick huh?" Kaname had a cold smile on her face.

"Oh, it's that girl?" Shizuma raises an eyebrow.

"You know her?" Momomi asks, looking at the Etoile.

"Yeah, she's one of my fan girls. She's really creepy. She's…obsessive." Shizuma answers.

"Looks like we have a creepy amateur fan girl in our hands, Momomi." Kaname stares at the picture. They smile in union and close the laptop.

"You guys are creepy, it's like you're going to rape the girl or something." Shizuma slightly shivers at the thought.

"Shit, we'll have to go to plan B then, Momomi." Momomi giggles as they walk out the room. Shizuma's right eye slightly twitches as she follows them.

* * *

A loud sigh filled the room. Nagisa shut her suitcase tight. She looked around her room one last time.

'_I guess this is it, huh? Why did I say such things to Shizuma-sama? I didn't even let her explain! Gosh, I'm just an idiot.'_ A quiet knock made Nagisa turn around. She walked over to the door and opened it. It was her father telling her it was time to go.

"It's time, sweetheart." He said. Nagisa nodded sadly and grabbed her suitcase. She looked around one last time before leaving with her father.

They walked to the gates to see that no cab was there.

"Sorry hun, but the cab isn't here yet, so we'll have to wait, okay?" He softly said and began to text on his phone. Nagisa nodded and sat on her suitcase. She let out one more quiet sigh.

Miyumi walked through the hallways with a big smile plastered on her face. She was looking for Shizuma to comfort her.

She was pretty sure that she and Nagisa had a big blow-out. She continued walking down the quiet hallways looking for the Etoile.

"You know, framing isn't a very nice thing to do." A cold voice came from a corner.

"Especially when it hurts Nagisa-chan." Another cold voice said. Miyumi stopped in her tracks and froze. She could swear on her life that she had heard these voices somewhere.

Two ladies came out from the shadows, arms crossed over just below their chest.

"Kenjo-san, Kiyashiki-san! What are you two doing here?" Miyumi asked in surprise, she was shocked out of her life for a moment.

"Oh nothing, just looking for a little dirty rat, or should I say a dirty amateur framer?" Kaname spat.

"I think we found her too." A cold smile graced Momomi's lips.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Miyumi stuttered.

"Oh do you? Well I'm talking about how you framed Shizuma and wrote crap about Nagisa-chan." Momomi's eyes glared right into Miyumi's.

"Y-you can't blame me for that! Shizuma would believe me that I didn't do it!"

"Oh? Really now?" Kaname grinned.

"What's going on in here?" Heels clicked down the same hallways, coming out of the shadows revealing that it was Shizuma.

"Etoile-sama! Kenjo-san and Kiyashiki-san are saying that I framed you! I didn't do it! You believe me right?" Miyumi ran toward the sliver-beauty and clinged onto Shizuma's arms. Shizuma stared at the girl for a moment.

"Of course…" Shizuma started, giving the younger girl hope.

"I don't." Shizuma smirked as she finished. She pushed the younger girl off of her arms and crossed them over her stomach.

"Etoile-sama?!" The girl shouted in frantic.

"Just remember Hanako-san. I love Nagisa, and you can't change that. My eyes will _never_ look at you." Shizuma said, turning back and walking in the other direction.

Miyumi's eyes went wide. Rejected.

Kaname and Momomi started to walk after Shizuma hand in hand. They stopped for a brief moment to say something to the girl. Without turning their heads, they said,

"If you're going to frame someone, make sure you don't do it on your own account baka." Momomi said.

"And, I would also like to tell you to start walking to the main office, I'm pretty sure that they'd like to tell you that you're…expelled." Kaname said as Momomi giggled. They began to walk again leaving the girl to go hysteric.

* * *

"Shizuma!" Kaname shouted, catching up with the Etoile.

"What are you going to do now?" They said, as their breath a bit heavy.

"Going to find Nagisa, that's what. So where is she?" Shizuma asked looking around a bit.

"Well she told us earlier that she was leaving so—" Kaname started but didn't finish.

(Play S.H.E – Zhi Nin Hai Hao Ma And read a bit slowly.)

"WHAT? LEAVING? WHERE?" Shizuma shouted. Kaname and Momomi winced at the volume of her shouting.

"I think she said that she was leaving because the school was going to kick her out because of the whole will thing. Not paying or some shit. I think she said that she was going with her father…or something." Kaname began to think.

"EXCUSE ME? HER FATHER?! FUCK!" Shizuma cursed.

"Yeah, I think they're leaving about…" Momomi glanced at her watch.

"…now." Momomi looked up but found no one there. Shizuma had already taken off.

'_Wait for me Nagisa, don't leave me yet, I need you forever.'_

* * *

A black cab pulled up and honked loudly.

"I guess that's for us Nagisa-chan, we should get going." The man picked up their suitcases and began to walk.

Nagisa sighed and nodded. She slightly turned her body and looked at the doors.

'_I guess she's not going to see me off. Who would, I was terrible to her.'_ Nagisa turned back and began walking toward the cab. She sat in the car with her father and looked out the window. The engines slowly turned on and began to move slowly.

So many memories were coming back.

Mini Flashbacks!  
_"Nagisa-chan, you're really cute, why don't you transfer to Lulim? You'd be very popular." Shizuma, who didn't want that to happen, wrapped her arms around Nagisa and said,_

"_She needs to stay here, where I am though." All the girls stared at them, jealously. Only Nagisa was oblivious to the fact that Shizuma was trying to flirt with her. Nagisa just laughed and agreed. _

"_I need to be where my friends are." Shizuma who was in shock that Nagisa had no reaction to her tactics and let go of Nagisa. Usually the girls would scream by now. _

Nagisa smiled, everything was so happy back then.

"_Nagisa you have ice cream on your cheek."_

"_Eh I do? Where?"_

"_Right…" Shizuma leaned in close and licked the ice cream right off of her._

"_Here." Nagisa blushed and smiled._

"_Thanks, I didn't notice."_

Nagisa thought about how naïve she was back then. She remembered how Shizuma had brought her to the lake the first time.

_Nagisa smiled so widely. _

"_Shizuma! This place is so gorgeous!" Shizuma smiled how something so small could make her so happy. _

"_Yeah, it is right? This is my favorite place, it's really soothing." Nagisa nodded and walked up toward the lake. She bent down and looked at her reflection. Shizuma looked at her; she didn't realize that she was walking toward her._

_Nagisa turned around to see that Shizuma was up close to her. Nagisa was shocked and stood up; she lost her balance and started to tumble into the lake._

_Shizuma noticed the situation and took hold of Nagisa's hand and used her other hand to wrap around Nagisa's back. She pulled Nagisa up and of course, Nagisa didn't end up in the water but, they twirled around, and lost their balance and landed in the grass with Shizuma on top of Nagisa. Shizuma was on her hands and knees, looking deeply at Nagisa's light red eyes._

Her heart raced just thinking about it…and then there was their first kiss.

_On the other hand, Nagisa and Shizuma had made their way to the elevator and the doors opened for them, when suddenly the lights turned off._

_Nagisa was startled and she tripped over her shoes and was landing toward the ground, she yelped and that started Shizuma off. _

_She turned around and she caught Nagisa in her arms, but they were unbalanced and they landed on the ground. Nagisa landed right on top of Shizuma and kissed her._

_It was like the world disappeared and timed stopped. It was a heart-melting kiss. Shizuma felt so in love with Nagisa at the moment. Shizuma wrapped her arms around Nagisa and held her tight._

At this moment, tears had started to build up. She blinked fast; hoping that they would go away.

'_I need you so much Shizuma…" _

One more memory passed through her mind. It was the one of their special night.

"_Me too, I don't know why, but I want to know a lot about you. I never felt this way before…I don't feel so lonely when I'm with you, Shizuma-sama." Nagisa blushed as she quietly said to Shizuma._

_Shizuma's heart fluttered. She moved her left hand up to Nagisa's chin and gently pushed it to face her. Nagisa looked up to Shizuma's eyes. Shizuma was looking at her seriously. She quietly asked Nagisa,_

"_Do you want to know why you feel like that when you're with me?" Nagisa nodded yes, she was lost in Shizuma's eyes, lost in Shizuma's trance. Shizuma looked deep into Nagisa's eyes._

_She too, was lost in the moment. There was some sort of force that slowly pulled their lips closer. Shizuma couldn't take it…she closed the spaces between her Nagisa's lips. It was soft, yet demanding, and dominating. When they stopped for air, they were panting. Their lips soon met again. More passionate though. _

_Many things were running through Nagisa's mind. She didn't know what to feel. She kissed back, feeling something that she couldn't describe. It was along the lines of feeling happy and excited. Like a hole in her heart was filled._

_Shizuma moved her hands, she wrapped one hand around Nagisa's waist, while her other hand around her shoulder, securing her. Shizuma eventually fell backwards on the blanket, taking Nagisa with her._

At this pointed, she knew how much she need Shizuma.

* * *

Shizuma had finally made it out the gates. She looked around but saw nothing. She ran out of the gates, not caring that she was going to get in trouble. Not so far away, she could see a black cab.

In the back you could see a red blob. Shizuma instantly knew that it was her lover. She once again, began to run.

"Nagisa!" She called out when she was getting near.

* * *

In the car, Nagisa could've sworn that she could have heard something something, but ignored it. But then she heard it again.

"Nagisa!" It was faint but she could hear it. Nagisa turned around to see her lover running frantically after the car.

She was so shocked. She couldn't think for a moment.

"S-STOP THE CAR!" She yelled out. The car came to an immediate stop.

"Nagisa? What's wrong?" Her dad asked in concern, but Nagisa wasn't even listening.

(Play Misato Aki -Shoujo Meiro De Tsukamaete (Ballad Ver.) If it ends too quickly, replay!)

Shizuma saw the car stop and ran up to the door. She peered in and saw Nagisa looking back at her. She smirked and opened the car door. She could finally see her younger lover.

Without hesitating, she grabbed the redhead's arm and pulled her out in a forceful manner, but gently too. She looked inside to see a shocked man. She could tell instantly that it was Nagisa's father.

She smirked and began to run off, bringing Nagisa with her.

"Shi-Shizuma?" The small girl called out, but didn't get an answer.

They kept running, back into the school gates. They even passed Miyuki and Tamao.

"Nagisa?! Shizuma?!" They called out but got no answer.

They kept running and running until they reached deep into the forest, practically in the middle of no where.

Nagisa and Shizuma finally stopped. Nagisa was panting heavily with Shizuma.

"S-Shizuma? What are you doing?" Nagisa finally asked. Shizuma stood up straight.

"I love you." She bluntly said it.

"W-what?" Nagisa was surprised.

"I don't care if you yelled at me; I know you didn't mean it. I only want you. I don't care if the world will end if we were together. I need you." Shizuma held the smaller girl's hand.

"Don't you like me too?" Shizuma quietly asked. Nagisa was blank, did she hear correctly?

"No I don't like you Shizuma." She finally said. Shizuma looked up. Hurt as ever.

"I'm in love with you. I'm sorry; I really didn't mean those things. I need you so much; I can't bear it without you." Nagisa kissed Shizuma's fingers lightly. Shizuma calmed down and held Nagisa tightly.

She looked at the younger girl stared into her eyes. Nagisa stared back, moving in closer, looking at Shizuma's lips.  
Then, their lips met, in a soft kiss. Nagisa pulled back looking into Shizuma's eyes.

Shizuma wanted so much more, she came back down, turning it into something Nagisa would remember forever.

They fell back onto the green grass, feeling too much pleasure and happiness.

They knew that they could jump through any obstacles, they just need to hold hands and never let go.

_

* * *

My Eyes Only Look At You._

**

* * *

DONE! Last chapter. But there's an epilogue too! And Credits, so review and tell me what you think? :D If you want it, better review Please 3**


	13. Epilogue and Credits

**A/N: Back with the epilogue! (: Decided to get off my lazy arse and do something!. Credits are here too. I suggest you take a look at it, because you could be in it. Well, don't forget to review…(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic!**

* * *

"So how does it feel to have Koneko again?" The whole gang was at the pool again. The younger lovers decided it would be fun to play in the pool.

"Feels the hell of a lot better than when I didn't obviously!" Shizuma answers enthusiastically.

"You better take care of her, or I'll beat you." Miyuki said playfully but in a serious way as well.

"I would never! I love her too much, and I'm too dang sexy for you to hurt me Miyuki-chan!" Shizuma smirked when Miyuki rolled her eyes.

"You're so full of it." She replied.

"Full of wonderful!" A witty reply came back from Shizuma. Miyuki had nothing to say, which made Kaname laugh.

Things were pretty well now. Miyumi got expelled along with a long ass yelling from the sister. After that, Nagisa got her revenge by finding a picture of Miyumi's younger self and putting it up everywhere. And I'll tell you, it wasn't pretty.

Eventually, everyone had apologized to Nagisa about how they said mean things about her. After they thought about it, they didn't understand why they did it. They assumed that Miyumi was just so…terrifying, and manipulated them into doing so.

"KYAH~~~" Nagisa's loud voice reached Shizuma's ears as she looked over to what caused it. The long brown-haired girl known as Momomi started to tickle Nagisa and wouldn't stop.

"Momomi-chan, stop! It's tickles!" The sentence barely made it out as the strawberry head was laughing way to hard.

"Then tell me you're still attending here!" Momomi demands playfully.

"I-I am! S-so stop! I need air!" Momomi laughs as her tickles become slower. As soon as the redhead caught her breath, she wanted revenge.

Shizuma smiled widely. In the end, there was no way in hell that she'd let Nagisa leave so, she paid Nagisa's fees. It took about weeks for Nagisa to stop thanking Shizuma.

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't even noticed that Nagisa had gotten out of the pool. She jumped in surprise when she felt cold and wet arms wrap around her.

"Haha! Got you this time Shi-zu-ma~" Nagisa whispered in Shizuma's ear. Shizuma thought happily…

"No love, you got me forever."

* * *

_Our Love…Is Pure Love._

**

* * *

Credits!**

I'd like to thank all my readers who have reviewed! They were the only thing that kept me going.

Special thanks to…

**Stavri**

**Niomi-Sensei**

**BladeMaster357**

**romancejunky**

**Bella A Lestrange**

These people reviewed from the start to the end. Love you All (;

**Big thanks to….Thomm**! My Epic Beta Reader (: Without him, I wouldn't make sense xD

* * *

***IMPORTANT!!*:** Well this is officially the ending…Look forward to more of my stories…I'm starting a poll to see which story you want me to start first. Go to my profile and take it please! It'll save me trouble. But before that, go check out near the end of my profile to see the upcoming stories before you vote!

**

* * *

A/N: HAH! DONE (: Look forward to more stories (: Please, leave a review. ^^**


End file.
